Surprise Kisses
by simplymehbby
Summary: Kaylie Steele is added into the loop, best friends with Hermione and the gang, but once she catches the attention of Draco Malfoy, his kisses makes it hard for her to not fall for him, but is their relationship serious or just surprise kisses?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone made their way into Hogwarts Express as quickly as they could. Another year at Hogwarts was exactly what most of the students needed, especially Kaylie Steele. With her parents constantly bickering and her little brother that does nothing but cause trouble, Hogwarts was her escape from her reality at home. She was 14 now, entering her third year in Hogwarts and couldn't be more thrilled.

"Hermione Granger, my have your hair shrunken?" Kaylie joked as they collided into a hug.

"Kaylie Steele, my have you grown up. You look so different" Hermione replied seeing how long Kaylie's brunette locks have grown.

"I hope not horrendously different" Kaylie said.

"Absolutely not. You look fabulous" Hermione complimented and Kaylie smiled.

"Bloody hell, what happened you?" A familiar red head said seeing Kaylie outside of his compartment.

"Ron! It's great to see you too" Kaylie said bringing him into a hug.

"Summer definitely done you wonders" Ron said and Kaylie and Hermione laughed at his idiocy.

"Harry! How are you!" Kaylie said giving him a hug as well.

"Good to see you Kaylie" he replied.

No one really expect so much to change in 3 short months for Kaylie. She has always been this short, underdeveloped girl with short flat brown hair and braces now she has curves, and length and volume and many boys were noticing the change. She hair was long and full of life and she gained a couple pounds to get those curves she always saw famous celebrities have. SHe was happy about her new look, and so was everyone else.

Kaylie and Hermione walked into the Great Hall side by side while Ron and Harry were behind them. They were talking about theories on why the dementors were in Hogwarts Express in the first plave. They really had no reason to be there but Harry came to the conclusion that they were looking for something, or rather someone.

"Harry I wouldn't strain myself if I were you, worrying about the dementors. Let's just hope they found what they were looking for, and they're gone for the rest of the year" Hermione assured seeing as Harry was quite uneasy about the entire situation.

"Potter! Did you really faint? Like actually fainted on the train?" Malfoy said while flint pretended to faint to mock Harry.

"Just ignore him" Ron said and Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's welcoming/introductory speech.

Kaylie looked over at Malfoy and he stared back at her. He couldn't help but wonder how different she looked. She was definitely not the same girl she use to be. Not only did she look different, but her attitude was different. It was almost like she got a confidence potion and definitely a potion for sexy legs as he averted his gaze to her toned, lean legs. He stared back at her eyes and she took one last look at him before returning to listen to Dumbledore speak.

"Can you believe Hagrid is actually going to be our professor this year?" Hermione said excitedly.

"I can't believe Professor Lupin is going to be our DADA professor" Ron said.

"He did save Harry from the dementors on the train. It's hard not to believe that he knows how to defend himself and others" Kaylie responded.

"Well I can't wait for classes to start. You coming to the dorms Kaylie?" Hermione asked and Kaylie shook her head.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need some air anyways" Kaylie responded.

"Well be careful you know what Dumbledore said about the dementors and remember curfew is in an hour" Harry said and she nodded before heading down the stairs.

There was a balcony near the great hall and it had a great view. There was nothing like taking in the cool fresh air in Hogwarts. She could think and finally feel free from the burdens in her life. She just closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

"You do realize that curfew is in half an hour" she heard someone state from behind. She could remember that arrogant voice anywhere.

"What do you care Malfoy?" She replied.

"I was just trying to warn you Steele" he stated.

"Of course, talking from the guy that turned Hermione, Harry and Ron in for being at Hagrid's after hours first year" Kaylie retorted.

"And I got detention for that too if you remember correctly" he said and Kaylie rolled her eyes.

Malfoy walked to stand besides her on the balcony. It was quite weird for her, being so close to Malfoy. She moved herself a couple inches away from him. So they wouldn't touch

"You look quite different this year" Malfoy suddenly said.

"Well maybe it's my hair, or the fact that my braces are off?" she sarcastically said and he chuckled.

"Or maybe it's the way you carry yourself. You're not that same shy girl with a crush on me" he teased and Kaylie rolled her eyes.

"I did not have a crush on you" Kaylie stated

"I think you did and you still do" Malfoy said walking closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly nervous about how he continues to get closer to her.

"If you don't have a crush on me, it wouldn't mean anything if I did this would it?" he said and before she had the chance to respond, his lips lightly brushed upon hers. It was for a small second, so soft and light but she was left utterly breathless.

"Curfews in 10 minutes Steele. You know how Percy isn't very lenient when it comes to curfews" Malfoy lastly said before making his way to his dormitory.

She made her way upstairs to her dorm and she changed into her pajamas getting into bed.

"If you came a minute late you would have gotten detention. What were you doing for an hour?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" she stuttered nervously and she laid down on her bed with on final thought.

"_What the hell was that? Draco freaking Malfoy just kissed me!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Our first day of classes started with Divination, Kaylie sat besides Sheamus since Hermione wasn't in class. It was strange since Hermione did state that she had Divination first period with the gang. Sheamus being so weird was staring awkwardly at Kaylie. It was quite strange and uncomfortable, they had always been friends but when she sat down next to him he just sat there, just staring at her. All Sheamus could think about was how gorgeous Kaylie was, and boy did it make him nervous.

Madam Trelawney with her frizzy blonde hair was as weird and creepy as they could get. She was rambling on about being able to predict everyone's future with what each student had in front of them. It was just tea cups and what seemed to be tea, but she was the teacher. Madam Trelawney made her way to Kaylie's and Sheamus's table first.

"Let's see what we have here. Go ahead Sheamus give Ms. Steele here your prediction" She said.

Sheamus was utterly confused looking at the tea cup. He didn't say anything, pretty much terrified of embarrassing himself by reading Kaylie's future wrong.

"Well…. I see a box. And a butterfly.. A flower?" he stated hesitantly.

"Sheamus you got to kidding me, I think it's more in depth than that" Kaylie said taking the tea cup and handing it to Professor Trelawney.

"Well it's not like I know how to interpret these kinds of things" Kaylie said and she took the cup from Kaylie.

"My my, it's exactly like what Mr. Finnigan said. A butterfly box and flower" she said.

"So what does that mean?" Kaylie asked.

"A butterfly stands for change, and maturity. A box represents mystery and a flower represents bloom. Overall it means that you are going to endure through a lot of change that you may not be comfortable with, and a lot of it depends on your ability to leap into something that you may not know the ending to. But once you do, something good is going to come from it" she said.

"So basically it's saying that she is going to do something surprising?" Hermione asked.

"How cliché is that?" Kaylie responded.

She suddenly moved to Harry's table. It quite terrifying seeing his cup read death in his future. Everyone was in constant awe in hearing about it. Even Madam Trelawney seemed like she couldn't handle that kind of prediction.

"You don't exactly believe that her prediction was accurate do you Harry?" Ron asked as they 4 kids walked down the stairs out of class.

"I don't know" Harry responded.

"Well I like yours better. You get an interesting death prediction while I get something utterly useless. I'll trade you if you want" Kaylie said and they chuckled.

They soon headed to Hagrid's place for their first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures Class. They were excited for what was to come, Hagrid was great, they couldn't wait to see him as their professor.

"Everyone! Grab a textbook and follow me!" Hagrid said walking towards the woods.

Kaylie decided to let everyone get their textbook before she did. She didn't really want to get trampled over by Crab and Goyle as they scattered the books for the best 3 books for them and what seemed to be Draco Malfoy.

"Of course, there wouldn't be any books left" Kaylie whispered to herself.

"Looking for a book?" Malfoy said handing her textbook and she took it.

"Seems like I'm your very own Knight in Shining Armor aren't I?" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Saving me a textbook doesn't really count as being a Knight Malfoy" Kaylie replied.

"Maybe this will count for something" Malfoy said.

Once again, before Kaylie got a chance to respond, he pulled her behind a tree and kissed her. She dropped her books utterly stunned. It wasn't a quick small kiss like it on the balcony the night before. It was slightly longer and had more force to it. He chuckled and picked up her book before leaving her to catch up with Crab, Goyle and Flint. Kaylie was left speechless once again. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her, AGAIN.

Malfoy caught up with the rest of the class and heard Hagrid say something about stroking the snake to the get the book to open.

"Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore made Hagrid a professor. What has Hogwarts come to" Draco Malfoy stated and the fellow Slytherins laughed with hilarity.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Malfoy started. He soon began making a horrified face.

"De-De-Dementor!" He stammered pointing behind Harry, and everyone turned around in fear.

The Slytherins laughed seeing as Draco Malfoy was only joking to scare Harry and everyone else in class. Harry boiled in irritation. Hagrid called the class over and Hermione, Harry and Ron saw Kaylie catch up with everyone.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I just got a little lost" Kaylie responded.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing, just another Harry Malfoy stand off. He pretended to see a Dementor to freak everyone out" Hermione replied.

"Tell me. What do girls see in a git like him? He's rude, arrogant, and a spiteful pain in the arse" Ron said.

"Please Ron, you're talking to Kaylie and I. Like we'd ever be interested in Draco Malfoy" Hermione said with a laugh and Kaylie half smiled not quite knowing what to say.

The class met with Hagrid and staying besides him, twice his size was a Hippogriff. You can see how terrified everyone was seeing such a huge animal that looked like he could eat Hagrid, and that was saying a lot. Everyone backed up when he asked who wanted to pet him leaving Harry left standing in front of everyone. Harry made his way towards the creature, and even though he was terrified to touch it, feeling that the creature was harmless he touched it and it let him pet it. Hagrid soon threw Harry on top of the Hippogriff and Harry was sent flying. What Freedom he was feeling, such speed and such a rush.

"Well done Harry. Very well done" Hagrid said.

"That was unbelievable" Kaylie said to everyone.

Draco Malfoy turned hearing kaylie speak but he didn't see it as anything special. He made his way past everyone and towards the Hippogriff.

"You're not terrifying at all. A little harmless creature aren't you" he said in front of the creature. You can imagine how the creature felt and it scratched Malfoy.

Kaylie's eyes widened seeing Malfoy fall to the floor.

"It killed me. Oh, it killed me" he wept.

"It's only a scratch Draco" Hagrid said and carried Malfoy to the infirmary.

"Class Dismissed" he stated and everyone ran back to Hogwarts.

Half the school was eager to see what will happen to Malfoy and the other half was curious to see what he would do. The only thing everyone was sure about happening was that Mr. Lucius Malfoy was going to pay Hogwarts a visit pretty soon.

Kaylie made her way to the Great Hall when she saw Malfoy walking her direction. He had a cast on and she waited till he caught up with her.

"A cast? Really? Was that really necessary? You couldn't just put some rubbing alcohol on it and a band-aid?" Kaylie said.

"That bloody creature almost killed me" Malfoy said.

"Oh it's a giant bird not a venomous snake, it scratched you with it's nail. You're overreacting" Kaylie replied.

"Well you're…" Malfoy started but was interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Leave her alone Malfoy, she doesn't want to be around you or that rubbish cast you have on" Hermione said.

"You'd think" he replied before winking at Kaylie and heading into the Great Hall.

"Did he just wink at you?" Hermione asked.

"There's a lot of unanswered questions dealing with Malfoy. But he'd the least of my thoughts, lets just have dinner" Kaylie said following Hermione into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Harry's really not going to Hogsmeade with us?" Kaylie asked Ron.

"He said he couldn't get a parent/guardian signature" Ron replied.

"And I really wanted us 4 to go to the 1st Hogsmead trip together" Kaylie said and Ron shrugged.

"Well we'll bring Harry back some chocolate from honey dukes" Hermione said.

Once everyone got to Hogsmeade the entire student population seemed to scatter into their little groups.

"I need to use to Loo" Ron said and Hermione nodded.

Hermione suddenly went on about Hogsmeade history while Kaylie looked around. Hogsmeade was pretty cool, it was a village near the train station. Kaylie saw Goyle flint and Crab walk out of Honeydukes and she saw Malfoy step out last. He tossed and chocolate turtle into his mouth and looked towards Kaylie's direction. He smirked at her before leading the guys to another place.

"Lets head to Zonko's Joke Shop" Ron said excitedly.

"Your so childish Ron" Hermione replied.

"You know you want to too" Ron retorted.

"Alright, come on Kaylie" Hermione said.

"Actually I want to get some tea. I'll meet you guys there" Kaylie replied and Hermione nodded.

"All right then. You have your wand right?" she asked.

"Seriously Hermione, I can take care of myself. I'm getting tea not going into a dark magic shop" Kaylie responded and Ron and Hermione left to the joke shop as Kaylie found a nearby tea shop.

Draco and his friends went into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. They sat around a table around some butterbeer and just hung out.

"So who is the famous Draco Malfoy after this year?" Flint asked.

"You'd be surprised" Malfoy replied with a smirk.

"So there is a gal? I heard Astoria Greengrass had has her eye on you this year" Flint said.

"Well it's not Greengrass, but what can I say, I wouldn't complain if she came my way" Draco said.

"So whose the girl?" Crab asked.

"Like I'd tell you guys" Draco responded.

"Just like Draco. Such a man of mystery" Goyle said.

"You know who'd I like a squeeze at. Kaylie Steele, may be a bloody Gryffindor, but hot as they get" Flint said.

"You're shooting a little beyond your standards there, and I'm saying a lot since she's bloody friends with that mud blood, that blood traitor and Potter" Draco responds.

The boys continue talking about the subject and Draco spots Kaylie walking into the tea shop and she wasn't with Granger or Wesley. She looked utterly beautiful walking through the door. Her hair flew with the wind and he thought to himself. "I didn't get my kiss today"

"Where you going Draco?" Crab asked.

"To the Loo, not that it's any of your business" Draco spat.

The guys continued talking about something and Draco made sure the boys didn't see him walk towards Kaylie

"Can I have a Ceylon Tea please?" Kaylie asked.

"Make that two" Draco said.

"1.53 pounds please" The cashier asked. Draco handed her 2 pounds and let her keep the change.

"Wow, you paid .77 pounds for my tea. Aren't you the sweetest guy alive" kaylie sarcastically said.

"You would be surprised about the mysteries behind Draco Malfoy" he replied and Kaylie laughed.

"Did you want something or did you come here just to annoy me?" Kaylie asked.

"Well now that you reminded me" Draco said and once again she found his lips on hers.

It was strange, it was the third time he had kissed her and every time she still seemed to be surprised by it. It was passionate and sweet and she was never going to admit it, but Draco Malfoy had been her first kiss, and she wasn't complaining. If anything she liked it, she liked it a lot. And she didn't know whether he kisses her to just mess with her head or kisses her because he likes her, but she was terrified to find out.

"Here's your tea" the lady interrupted and Kaylie pushed Draco off of her seeing as this was the first time he kissed her in public.

"What if someone saw" Kaylie whispered.

"Like that matters" He said.

"Really, so are you going to invite me to sit with your friends?" she asked.

"What are you? My girlfriend? That's not going to happen" Draco said and kaylie rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to think Draco Malfoy would ever like anyone either than himself.

"Bloody bloke" Kaylie said before walking out of the tea shop to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

Everyone returned for dinner at Hogwarts and Hermione had brought Harry some chocolate frogs back from Honeydukes. Kaylie wasn't very hungry so she headed to the girl's restroom. The last thing she wanted to see was Draco Malfoy. She came back to the Great Hall 15 minutes before dinner was over. As she walked in it seemed like whispers were around her. She wouldn't have cared if everyone was staring at her like they wanted to ask her something awkward.

"Hey you guys. What's going on with everyone?" Kaylie asked Hermione.

"There's this rumor going around about you" Hermione answered

"A rumor? What is it now? Are they saying that I got plastic surgery because my boobs are 100% real" Kaylie replied.

"As you're best friend I have to ask you this to protect you. As my best friend, I expect an honest answer" Hermione said and Kaylie nodded.

"Neville was in the tea shop today and he told Sheamus that told Cho that told Parvati.. That you and Draco Malfoy were snogging in the tea shop in Hogsmeade" Hermione said.

"is it true?" she asked and Kaylie was at a loss of words.

This was not suppose to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Neville was in the tea shop today and he told Sheamus that told Cho that told Parvati.. That you and Draco Malfoy were snogging in the tea shop in Hogsmeade" Hermione said and Kaylie was at a loss of words.

"well, is it true?" Hermione asked.

Hermione had watched out for Kaylie since they were roommates in first year. It wasn't a secret that Kaylie had a tiny crush on Draco Malfoy back then, even Hermione admitted that he was attractive and charming. But the reason that Hermione and Kaylie got along so well was because Kaylie truly did see Draco for everything underneath, an arrogant, evil spoiled slytherin.

Could her best friend really be falling for Draco Malfoy?

"Don't get mad" was all Kaylie said and Hermione lead Kaylie to the staircase away from the Great Hall.

"You really are seeing Malfoy aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"No, no. I can honestly say that I am not seeing Malfoy" Kaylie replied

"So, you're just shagging him" Hermione said.

"No, I'm not I swear. Malfoy just kisses me, it's nothing like a relationship with him" Kaylie replied and Hermione took a deep breath to take everything in.

"I get it Kaylie. Malfoy is the attractive bad boy that everyone wants but he's dangerous. He's nothing but trouble and the more you let this go on, the more your going to end up getting hurt" Hermione said.

"I know and I'm stopping" Kaylie assured Hermione and she nodded.

"Just no more secrets okay" Hermione said and Kaylie nodded. The girls headed back to the Great Hall.

"Do you think Harry and Ron will be furious?" Kaylie asked.

"Most definitely" Hermione answered.

Draco spent mostly all of dinner in the Slytherin Common room with Astoria Greengrass. She was definitely not afraid to move fast, unlike Kaylie, she never talked back or shot insults, she lusted for Draco and he loved that in a girl.

There was a couple minutes of dinner left and Draco hoped to get some dessert. Just because he spent an hour with Astoria didn't mean she was that amazing to make him forget about his hunger. He walked into the Great Hall and sat besides Goyle taking a piece of pie left on the tray. Suddenly he found a dozen cream pies flying towards him and crashing into his face.

Kaylie and Hermione laughed seeing Malfoy's face. Suddenly it seemed a few first years started throwing food across the hall and it was soon turned into a full out food fight. Hermione and Kaylie didn't mean for it to get this far, but it was hilarious. Pansy, Millicent and Astoria were ducking under tables trying to not get their faces plunged with food and Crab and Goyle were desperately trying to save as much food as possible from not being destroyed.

"Enough!" Dumbledore suddenly shouted. It echoed in the room and he froze the food in mid-air.

"This is a place for feasting and socializing not a playground. All students to their dormitories this instant" Dumbledore said.

"Except Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Steele" he lastly said.

Hermione had strips of chicken stuck on her hair and chocolate pudding on her left cheek. Kaylie had meat sauce all over her robe and strands of noodles tangled in her hair. Malfoy looked the worst of all, he was covered in whipped cream with cherry filling dripping from his platinum blonde hair.

"Don't expect me to not notice that you two were the ones that started the entire mess" Dumbledore said.

"In our defense we didn't mean to start a food fight in the great hall. We were just playing a prank on dear old Malfoy here" Kaylie said with a smile.

"A prank? Wait until my father hears about this" Draco spat.

"It's just pies, you over react over everything. You're lucky it was pies and not anything worst" Kaylie replied.

"This entire mess is over with. I want you three to clean all the food up and have the Great Hall Spotless before dawn" He said.

"What? I didn't do anything, I was obviously the victim here" Malfoy defended.

"I believe Ms. Steele and Ms. Granger had their reasons so whatever it is, maybe it'll be resolved through cleaning detention all night. And no magic. Wands please" Dumbledore asked.

"But that can take until dawn. I have an exam tomorrow" Hermione said.

"Well maybe next time you'll think about it before starting such a catastrophe Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said and the three obliged.

They headed into the Great Hall and saw the mess. It was horrendous. There was food all over the floors as well as the tables and walls.

"I am going to fail tomorrow's exam. Without sleep I can't think" Hermione said.

"Hermione, just go to bed. We'll clean this up. This was my fault anyways" Kaylie said.

"Are you joking? We can't clean all this up just the two of us" Draco said disagreeing with Hermione leaving.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let Hermione stay up all night cleaning up a mess that we started. Just go to bed, I'll be fine" Kaylie said and Hermione smiled.

"I owe you big time. Thank you thank you" Hermione said heading to her dormitory.

"I can't believe you let her go. We're never going to clean this all up by breakfast" Draco said.

"You never worked a day of your life have you? Just stop complaining, pick up all the trash and throw it out and we'll mop everything down. We'll be done before you know it" Kaylie said picking up a trashcan and picking up the cupcake pile on the floor.

A few hours passed by with no sound. They got through most of the trash and almost ready to mop everything down. Kaylie looked over to see how Draco was holding up and saw his head resting on the table.

"Malfoy wake up!" Kaylie said throwing a rag on his head.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A quarter pass 3. Now wake up and help me finish cleaning" Kaylie said.

"Can I at least know what I did to have a dozen pies thrown at my face?" Draco asked.

"I just don't get you, and truthfully I don't want to get you." Kaylie started.

"I guess it's just easier hating you than doing whatever it is we were doing for the past couple of weeks" she finished.

"We were kissing" Malfoy said walking towards Kaylie

"You were kissing me. And I don't want that anymore" Kaylie stated and Draco playfully nodded his head.

"Draco I'm serious, no more surprise kisses" Kaylie said walking back away from Draco and he chuckled.

"Alright than, no more surprise kisses" Draco said. He stopped walking closer to her and held out his hand.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kaylie asked.

"No more surprise kisses" he repeated and even though quite hesitant to take his hand, she took it.

They shook on it, but when Kaylie loosened her grip she felt that Draco didn't. She tried to pull her hand away but he didn't let go. His grip remained firm and he smirked at her. For the first time, she knew what was coming.

"It's not a surprise kiss anymore" Draco said and he pulled her close to him. Their lips met and it was bursting with passion. It was deep and full of fire, it was the first time Kaylie had really kissed back and she didn't know why. His kiss was intoxicating, it was like nothing from the past kisses and as hard as she tried to keep her promise to Hermione, she couldn't resist it.

"We should finish up cleaning, breakfast is in a couple hours" Draco said and he smirked returning to cleaning off the tables.

Once again, there Kaylie was left breathless after a kiss from Draco Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

After hours and hours of cleaning the entire Great Hall Kaylie and Draco was done before breakfast. You can imagine how tired Kaylie must have been. Scrubbing down tables and mopping the floors was a straining activity, and she was quite an athlete since she was the Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I can't believe you really cleaned up the entire Great Hall, it looks spotless" Hermione said.

"I think it's even cleaner than it was before" Ron added scarfing down a plate of eggs and bacon.

"What I can't believe is that you were snogging Malfoy since the beginning of the year and you didn't tell us" Ginny said.

"Can we not talk about this? I feel so drained" Kaylie said with her face buried in the table.

"Maybe some coffee will make you feel better" Hermione said standing up to get a cup of coffee.

"You haven't even touched your breakfast" Harry said.

"I'm suffering from lack of sleep not food!" Kaylie spat irritably.

"sorry Harry I'm very cranky when I'm tired" she apologized.

"It's quite alright, maybe a donut will give you some energy. Extra sugar" Harry said standing up to get a donut.

"Ginny can you pass me my bag please" Kaylie said pointing at her book bag besides Ginny. There was moment of silence between the girls and Ron as he continued to eat.

"So, Is Malfoy a good kisser?" Ginny asked.

Kaylie rolled her eyes and left the Great Hall leaving a very confused Hermione and Harry holding coffee and a donut in their hands. Kaylie made her way to the girl's restroom. She took a look in the mirror and saw dark black bags under her eyes and her hair was in a messed up bun with loose strands of hair falling on her face. The only thing that could possibly make her feel better was seeing Malfoy look just as horrendous as she did.

She headed to DADA class and took a seat in her usual table. Drinking coffee didn't give her much energy and a donut just made her want to throw up from picking up a billion donuts and Danishes last night.

"Good morning Kaylie" Neville Longbottom said sitting in his usual seat besides Kaylie. She turned to look at him and she glared at him.

"I'm sorry I told Sheamus about you and Malfoy's kiss. Please don't hex me!" Neville stammered in fear.

"Move Seats!" Kaylie furiously said and he nervously ran to sit besides Sheamus.

Kaylie turned to see Crab Goyle and Pansy walk into class. She knew that Malfoy was probably following from behind and she was eager to see Malfoy just as tired and hideous as she was. But he walked in with his head held high and looking more normal as ever. Which with Draco Malfoy, is extremely attractive as he has ever been.

"You need to buy a mirror you look horrendous today" Pansy said to Kaylie with a smirk.

"And you need to buy a new face, you look horrendous everyday" Kaylie replied mocking Pansy.

Draco took a look at Kaylie and smirked. He threw a wink towards her before taking a seat two seats in front of her.

"Turn to page 264!" Professor Snape deeply said as he quickly walked to the front of the class.

"What's the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Professor Snape asked. Of course Hermione's hand rose instantly.

"No one?" Professor Snape said looking around the class.

"Ms. Steele, you look like you know" Professor Snape said seeing a half asleep Kaylie in his class. Her head was bobing back and forth trying to keep her head up and awake.

"Obviously I don't know the answer or I would have raised my hand" Kaylie replied.

"Clearly you don't know the definition of studying Ms. Steele" Professor Snape said.

"Clearly, you changed the original lesson plan to something rubbish like Werewolves and animagus" Kaylie snapped back.

"5 points from Gryfinndor. You can thank LKaylie and her bad attitude" Professor Snape said.

"Not to mention her lack of grooming skills" Pansy added and Kaylie ignored the giggles from the class.

Professor Snape soon assigned an essay for the class. Many students grunted and whined, especially it being Quidditch tomorrow, they didn't exactly want to have their grade lowered, but it was Quidditch, and against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, it had to be a great game especially seeing as the weather was going to ferocious tomorrow.

"Steele you look horrendous" Oliver wood said taking a look at Kaylie.

"Thanks Wood, you definitely have a way with words" Kaylie sarcastically replied.

"Get some sleep, we're going to need our best Chaser in tip top condition tomorrow" Oliver said.

"It's Hufflepuff not Slytherin, I could take them with both my eyes shut" Kaylie responded.

"If you don't get to bed soon that may be the case tomorrow" Oliver said and she rolled her eyes obliging her captain and heading up to her dormitory with Hermione.

"Is it just me or did you sense flirtation coming from Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"Oliver is my captain, he would never be flirting with me" Kaylie responded as if the idea of Oliver liking Kaylie was preposterous.

"I bet he's a way better kisser than Malfoy" Hermione joked and the girls headed to the dormitories to catch up on some sleep.

The next day in Quidditch, the weather seemed unbearable. Wind and rain were everywhere and it seemed like any wrong move could have anyone fall off their broom to their death. Of course everyone was eager to see the match, it was definitely going to be a match to see. Kaylie didn't really think much of it, Oliver had them practicing in the rain before, of course it wasn't as strong as today was, but a little water never stopped them before.

"Be careful you two, good luck" Hermione and Ron said before leaving to find seats.

"I'm going to check up on something real quick okay" Harry said and Kaylie nodded.

"Be back before the match starts or Oliver's going to have your head Harry" Kaylie yelled out after him.

"Where's Harry running off to before a match?" Oliver asked turning a corner towards Kaylie.

"Harry knows what he's doing" Kaylie said and Oliver smiled.

"The weather looks horrible doesn't it?" Oliver asked and Kaylie rose an eyebrow at his conversation piece.

"Yeah, but we practiced in the rain before it won't be a huge problem. Don't worry we won't let you down captain" Kaylie said placing a hand on his shoulder for assurance and he nodded.

"Wait...Kaylie" Oliver called out before Kaylie headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Um.. Just be careful" he said.

"Yeah, you too" she replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The game ended with Hufflepuff winning. Harry was attacked by Dementors having him not catch the snitch in time so Hufflepuff took the first win of the season. No one blamed Harry, he took a huge plunge to the floor almost 50 stories high and if it wasn't for Dumbledore he would died in an instant.

"I can't believe we lost, and to Hufflepuff!" Kaylie complained.

"Cedric said we could have a rematch, it wasn't technically a loss since Dementors attacked Harry causing us to end the game" Fred said.

"But it was bloody Hufflepuff" Kaylie said.

"Well at least you're taking it better than Oliver, he locked himself in the locker room's showers" George said.

"We're never going to hear the end of it from those Hufflepuffs" Kaylie said.

"Well at least there's an upside to all this" Hermione said placing a hand on Kaylie'd shoulder.

"What?" Kaylie asked.

"Oliver took 2 bludgers in the stomach for Kaylie" George teased.

And everyone joined in for an "Oooooo" which left Kaylie flushed.

"You guys are bloody insane. Oliver does not like me, Quidditch is the only thing on his mind" Kaylie replied.

She definitely didn't want to be thinking that her captain is attracted to her in any way. It was utterly inappropriate, especially seeing that he's a seventh year while she was only a bloody 3rd year.

"Come on, are you seriously going to tell me that you wouldn't hook up with Oliver? You hooked up with that bloody blonde crybaby Slytherin" Fred asked gesturing towards Malfoy sitting in the table behind them.

"Okay, I admit Oliver is cute" Kaylie plainly said.

"Try bloody gorgeous" Angelina Johnson said joining into the conversation.

"With abs you just want to lick" Ginny said and Ron starred Ginny down for her words.

"I got to go, I have an animagus paper to write for DADA and I don't even know where to start" Kaylie said escaping the gossipers of her teammates and heading to the library.

She picked up a few books on animagus. She definitely needed to step up her game in DADA class. Especially with Professor Snape now teaching, it was going to be impossible to slack off anymore than she usually does. Suddenly as she turned the corner of a bookshelf, she was pulled into a corner in the back of the library.

"Shhh, it's just me" she heard Malfoy say with his hand on her mouth.

"Oh yeah because that's reassuring" Kaylie sarcastically said moving his hand from her mouth.

"What are you going here?" Kaylie asked.

"I have an essay due tomorrow too remember" Malfoy replied.

"You're Draco Malfoy, perfectly smart and genius. You probably had the essay done yesterday" Kaylie said and he nodded his head.

"So what? Are you just following me?" Kaylie asked.

"I have my reasons" Malfoy said and Kaylie pushed him off.

"I told you no more" kaylie said walking away from him.

"Fine, no kissing. I want to show you something come on" he said pulling her out of the library and upstairs.

Draco wanted to show Kaylie the Astronomy Tower. It looked the best at night and from the long flight of stairs, students never come up there at night before curfew, but he was Draco Malfoy, he had his own ways of bending to rules.

"Hold your breath" he said wrapping a arm around Kaylie's waist and with a flick of a wand they swiftly made it to the top of the Astronomy Tower in a few short seconds.

"I don't think I'm going to get use to that" Kaylie said letting go of Draco.

"But I could really get use to this view. I can't believe I've never been up here before" Kaylie said looking at the stars in the sky.

It was beautiful. Stars glistening in the night sky and it shined extra luminous tonight since all the clouds disappeared from the rain.

"So let me guess. This is you're wooing place. You take all your girls here to show them that you're a real romantic?" Kaylie guessed.

"Actually I already have a wooing place, it's called my bedroom" Draco responded with a smirk.

"Eww" Kaylie replied.

"But you're actually the first person I came up here with" Draco said sincerely.

"Why?" Kaylie asked confusingly.

"I know it's hard to believe because we don't necessarily have conversations. But you're the first person I actually talk to….. And it's nice having company up here too" Draco responded.

"Well don't I feel special" Kaylie playfully replied.

"Well don't flatter yourself, it's mostly for the company part" Draco said and Kaylie playfully punched him in his arm.

"Oww, that was my bad arm" Draco said referring to the fact that the Hippogriff scratched him in that arm.

"Shut up no it isn't, I don't even know why your still bandaging it up, it heeled like the day after" Kaylie said.

"That chicken almost clawed my arm off" Draco defended.

"Aww, you poor baby" Kaylie joked moving closer to Draco and his hands met her arms.

There was a twinkle in her eyes and it was hard for him to not see them as a pair of luminous stars. She was hesitant being so close to him and even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help himself. Kaylie was beautiful, she was funny, she was interesting and nothing like the other girls he had ever been with, but he wasn't going to admit it, he refused to believe that Kaylie could be anything more than another girl.

He leaned down and his lips met her soft lips. They pressed against hers and he caressed her cheek and neck as she kissed back. It was that picture perfect moment, a moment that she wished she could just run to tell Hermione about, but she couldn't, because she promised she wouldn't, she promised that she wouldn't see Draco anymore, Hermione would never forgive her for turning back on a word...

for falling for the enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you hear what's happening?" Hermione asked in Breakfast.

"Malfoy's father is having the hippogriff that attacked Malfoy executed…Tonight" Hermione said.

"That bloody bloke. He seriously is heartless. If he didn't approach her like how he did, she wouldn't have scratch him" Ron replied.

"Let's go to Hagrids" Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"You coming Kaylie?" Hermione asked

"I have to finish my essay" Kaylie responded.

"You were in the Library all night, hard to think you didn't finish" Ron said.

"It's fine, we'll see you later" Hermione said pulling Ron towards Hagrid's hut.

Kaylie left the Great Hall to find Malfoy. He was standing by a tower that overlooked Hagrids, he Crab and Goyle wanted to see the execution take place. She couldn't believe Malfoy could do something like that.

"I need a moment with Malfoy" Kaylie demanded.

"Alone! So leave!" Kaylie shouted and Goyle and Crab left leaving the two alone.

"I can't believe you! You actually called your father about that paper cut?" Kaylie said pointing to his arm that isn't even broken any longer.

"It was his decision to execute the bloody chicken. I would have been fine with it locked up in the dungeons" Draco said.

"Malfoy, you really are heartless aren't you?" Kaylie asked and he pulled her towards him.

"Oh you know I'm not completely heartless" he whispered.

"Malfoy!" they heard from a distance and Kaylie recognized it as Hermione's voice.

Fear of them catching her, Kaylie took the moment to hide behind a stone sculpture so they wouldn't see her with Malfoy.

"You, you foul, Loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy squirmed in fear hitting the stone wall behind him seeing her wand pointed at his neck. He seemed terrified, whimpering like a little child.

"Hermione no, he's not worth it" Ron said.

Hermione looked at Draco and she lowered her wand. she walked away but Draco chuckled knowing she wouldn't have hexed him anyways. But before anyone would have guessed, Hermione laid her fist on his face, and punched him straight on his nose. He held his face and from behind the wall, Kaylie tried hard to keep her laughter in.

"Good punch Hermione" Kaylie thought to herself.

The three of them left Draco squirming on the ground as they made there way to Hagrids.

"That felt good" Hermione said.

"Good? That was bloody brilliant" Ron said.

Kaylie came out with laughter from behind the stoned wall when she was positive the three of them have left. Draco had got up from the ground but Kaylie couldn't stop her laughter from coming out.

"Don't mention this to anyone you got it" Draco demaanded and Kaylie held her stomach as she laughed harder.

"Oh you think this is funny don't you?" Draco asked upset.

"Actually I think it's bloody hilarious. The famous bad boy Draco Malfoy just got punched by Hermione Granger" Kaylie teased and Draco held his nose walking away.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" Kaylie said catching up with him.

"But you did deserve it" she said and he frowned at her.

"Let's get you to the infirmary" Kaylie said pulling him into the castle.

Malfoy's nose was bleeding and he did need bandages to keep it from popping out of place. Who would have known that Hermione Granger had a fiery punch like that? Kaylie absolutely didn't.

"Kaylie?" She heard someone say and she turned to see Oliver walk into the infirmary.

"Oliver hey" Kaylie said.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" Oliver asked looking over at Malfoy.

"I was just…he.." Kaylie stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" Kaylie asked.

"A few cracked ribs from Quidditch yesterday" Oliver said lifting up his shirt to show Kaylie his bruises.

Kaylie had to admit, Oliver had a body of a Quidditch player. Ginny was definitely right about abs you just wanted to lick.

"Oww, that has to hurt. It's just like you to wait until the next day to get them looked at" Kaylie said.

"Well it's worth it, couldn't let my best chaser get hurt now could I?" Oliver said with a smile and Kaylie smiled.

"So you really did take those bludgers for me?" Kaylie asked.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't?" Oliver said and Kaylie blushed.

"Mr. Wood I can take a look at your injuries now, right this way" Madam Poppy Pomfrey said leading Oliver to another bed in the back.

"I'll see you later Kaylie" Oliver said and she smiled with a nod

"So what? You're interested in that Quidditch obsessed Gryffindork captain now?" Draco asked Kaylie.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no I'm not" Kaylie responded.

"You two seemed very flirty just a second ago" Draco said.

"What are you? My boyfriend? I don't have to answer that" Kaylie replied.

"Touché" Draco said seeing her mocking his line he used on her.

"So you think you're going to be okay if I leave you alone with Madam Poppy Pomfrey? I mean Hermione broke your nose, I'm kind of scared to see what an old lady would do to you" Kaylie mimicking Draco and she laughed leaving the infirmary.

Hermione got to the dorms pretty late. Kaylie was surprised she didn't get detention but seeing as she had a note from Dumbledore himself, it's likely that she, Ron and Harry were off doing something for Dumbledore.

"So Ron's in the hospital?" Kaylie asked and Hermione nodded.

"Seems like everyone is at the Hospital" Kaylie said.

"Who was at the hospital?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just Oliver and Malfoy" Kaylie responded.

"I punched that bloody bloke in the face. And it felt great" Hermione said.

"Who? Oliver?" Kaylie asked.

"Malfoy Kaylie, but why was Oliver in the hospital?" she asked.

"Just to fix a few cracked ribs" Kaylie replied.

"So he really did take those bludgers for you" Hermione said with a smile.

"He's the captain, he took hits on the head for Harry before" Kaylie replied.

"But Oliver doesn't have a crush on Harry Kaylie" Hermione joked and Kaylie threw a pillow at Hermione for her absurdity.

Oliver got back to his dormitory seeing Percy waiting up for him on his bed.

"You're late, I could give you detention for being past curfew" Percy said.

"But you're not. I was in the hospital wing repairing a few bones" Oliver said.

"Hey, Percy. You're brother is friends with Kaylie Steele right, so she's been over to you're house lots of times I'm guessing" Oliver asked.

"Sure plenty" Percy responded.

"Kaylie never mentioned a boyfriend has she?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Not that I could think of" Percy replied.

"And that rumor about Kaylie and Malfoy, you think it's true?" Oliver asked.

"Everyone is saying different stuff, but She's friend's with Harry and the lot, I doubt she'd date a Slytherin" Percy said and Oliver nodded.

"Why? You have a thing for a third year Oliver?" Percy asked.

"Just curious. Night" Oliver said before turning into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione told Kaylie about what had happened the night before. Harry and Hermione found a way to free the Hippogriff and Sirus Black. Sirus Black turned out helping Harry and was and is, his godfather, Harry finally found someone like family. Hermione had asked if Kaylie has finished the DADA paper. It was Monday and the essays were due but Kaylie didn't seem like she had finished at all.

"What do you have so far?" Harry asked.

"The title" Kaylie responded.

"You went to the library all Friday Night and skipped out on helping Hagrid to get a title done?" Ron asked.

"I just had a lot going on" Kaylie said.

"I doubt Professor Snape will be understanding" Hermione said.

Professor Snape was anything but understanding. He assigned Kaylie a make up assignment which required twice as much work and time to finish. How was she suppose to tell Oliver she needed the next two days off of Quidditch practice? Last time Katie Bell told him she had a cold and couldn't practice, he said "unless you're dying, you're going to practice!" What freaked Kaylie out more was that with Harry out until he gets a new broom, Oliver wasn't going to tolerate any slacking.

Kaylie saw Oliver after class and ran to catch up with him.

"Oliver!" Kaylie yelled out.

"Kaylie, hey" he said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you about Quidditch" Kaylie said.

"I know you're worried about losing the Hufflepuff match but if we win every other match coming up, we still have a shot at the cup" Oliver said.

"No, that's not it" Kaylie said.

"I have to miss practice for the next two days" Kaylie said.

"What? WHY? We have a match with RavenClaw in a week you need to be at practice" he exclaimed.

"I know I'm so sorry. Snape is giving me so much work and it's due Wednesday and with all the extra practices I just need 2 days" Kaylie said hoping Oliver would understand.

"Fine. 2 days that's it" Oliver plainly said Kaylie was stunned at his answer.

"Really? Thank you I owe you big time" Kaylie said jumping to embrace him in a hug.

Lunch came around and Kaylie had her books spread across the table, maybe if she did her work during her breaks she would be done by Tuesday afternoon and be ready for practice Tuesday after class.

"I don't think I ever seen this many textbooks around you Kaylie" Hermione said.

"Maybe around Hermione but never you" Ron added and Hermione elbowed him for his words.

"So I heard Oliver took you missing practices fairly well" Hermione said and Kaylie nodded still concentrated on her work.

"That's unbelievable. Fred once told me that Oliver made him do 4 hours of drills for wanting a water break. What's your secret?" Ron asked.

"Oliver has a thing for Kaylie" George said popping up from behind Kaylie.

"You guys are bloody mad, Oliver does not like me. He was being considerate" Kaylie responded.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that Oliver is going to ask you out" Fred said.

"You guys are unbelievable. I'm going to study in peace" Kaylie said grabbing all her books and heading into the library.

She took a look at Draco in hopes that he didn't see her leave. The last thing she wanted was another Draco Malfoy distraction when she has work to finish. She sat in library for the remainder of lunch and as she packed up her stuff to head to class she saw Oliver walk into the library towards her.

"Oliver hey" Kaylie said.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Didn't think you'd be in the library though" he said helping Kaylie with a few books she had trouble carrying.

"Just wanted to put in some work during my breaks. Why were you looking for me?" She asked. She was a bit nervous. She wondered if what Fred said was true. Was Oliver wood really going to ask her out?

"Well, there's another Hogsmeade trip this Saturday" Oliver started as he walked her to her Potions class.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me…on a date" he asked nervously.

"Oh. Umm this is kind of sudden" Kaylie stuttered unsure about what to say.

"Oh, well I understand if you don't want to" Oliver said.

"No! It's not that at all. I just meant it was unexpecting. But okay. Hogsmeade, Saturday, sounds fun" Kaylie replied and he smiled.

"Okay" Oliver said.

"Okay" Kaylie said and he placed her books on her table for her and left to head to his class. Kaylie laughed as she saw that he went the wrong direction and class and caught himself to change directions.

"_Kaylie and Oliver_" Lavendar Brown started sitting.

"_Sitting in a tree" _Angelina joined.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G" _the twins started singing and soon it seemed like the entire class minus the annoyed Slytherins joined in.

Kaylie blushed and rolled her eyes ignoring the song everyone was singing. She looked over at Malfoy that just stared at her before turning forward to resume talking to Pansy Crab and Goyle. Malfoy was hard to read, Malfoy didn't want to admit he was jealous and he mostly definitely had to much pride to show it in front of everyone.

After a few classes it was dinner. Fred and George sat down with Oliver during dinner. Of course, Oliver was hoping to have dinner with kaylie but when Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in, Kaylie wasn't with them. She was probably putting in extra work during her break like she had mentioned to him before.

"So Oliver mate, are you going to lay one on Kaylie Saturday?" Fred asked.

"I don't think I should tell you two if I am or not. You two blokes are probably going to tell her and the entire school before Saturday happens, and I don't want you two ruining it" Oliver said.

"Well if you are, you need a few pointers. You aren't very experienced when it comes to dating" Fred said.

"I've been on dates before" Oliver said.

"Buying Katie Bell a bottle of water to keep her from fainting after practice doesn't count as a date mate" George said.

"Well I don't think it matters, Percy said Kaylie never had a boyfriend. I doubt she's expect me to go fast" Oliver said.

"But she snogged Draco Malfoy, that counts as loads of experience that you don't have" Fred said.

"That's just a rumor, she'd never do that with that imbecile" Oliver replied.

"Well you obviously haven't been around much, Kaylie admitted it to Hermione and the girls that she's snogging Malfoy since the beginning of the year" the twins said and Oliver stopped eating in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that" Kaylie said to Draco as he flashed them to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"it's when the full moon is out, the stars look the best" Draco said leaning over the stone rails.

"You're not going to go all werewolf on me are you?" Kaylie joked.

Kaylie resumed looking at the stars and she could feel Draco's eyes looking at her. She stared back at him and looked confusingly at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you really dating Oliver Wood now?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy…" Kaylie started.

"I know I'm not your boyfriend but I'm still entitled for an answer aren't I?" Draco interrupted.

"So I'm going on one date with Oliver. You're always hooking up with Astoria or Pansy or whoever. I never asked questions" Kaylie replied.

"It's different. I'm not dating them" Draco said.

"And what's that suppose to mean" Kaylie asked.

"It means it's not serious, I don't care about them. When you date someone, it's serious, it's a commitment to one person, just one person" Draco said.

"I'm going on a date not getting married. And what does Draco Malfoy know about commitment?" Kaylie replied

"I know enough to know that you're not the kind of girl to cheat on her boyfriend" Draco said.

It took a moment, but Kaylie finally got it. She actually understood what Draco was talking about. Draco didn't want her to date Oliver. He didn't want her to fall for another guy and have him be called her boyfriend, because that would mean whatever Draco and Kaylie had wouldn't exist anymore. All their Astronomy Tower get togethers, and surprise, random kisses would disappear, and they'd go back to how they were for the past two years, two people that couldn't stand being around each other. But what was he kidding, she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, all they would ever be, was surprise kisses. She was too much of a good girl for him to hold her back from something real, something he could never be for her, a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up" Draco said.

"Draco…" she started.

"It's okay, I'll take you back to your dorm. It's getting late anyways" Draco said.

He flashed them downstairs and left her at her staircase before walking towards the Slytherin dorms. She watched as he let go of her hand and walked away. It was strange, it was what she's been asking for with him, but it didn't feel right to her, and it didn't feel right to him. It was the first time, he didn't kiss her.

The next day in class Hermione, Harry and Ron noticed how odd Kaylie was. She seemed distant, so unlike herself. She was quiet and just into class and it was Divination, no one was ever into a class taught by Madam Trelawney.

"Kaylie" Hermione whispered.

"Kaylie" Harry Whispered after.

"Kaylie Psst" Ron said throwing a rolled up piece of parchment towards her which hit her head.

"What?" she asked looking towards them.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kaylie responded.

"You seem different that's all. We're just worried" Hermione replied.

"I'm fine I'm just focusing on class" Kaylie said returning to scribbling notes which was pretty peculiar since it wasn't like Madam Trelawney ever gave exams out.

The class ended and they walked downstairs together. They spotted Malfoy walking upstairs with Pansy and Flint and as both groups past by each other, they all sensed something strange. Kaylie looked at Draco, and Draco stared back. It was for a brief moment and everyone look at the two to see what was going to happen. Draco was the first to break their stares and look away, heading upstairs with Pansy and Flint following behind. Kaylie stood there for a moment before taking a breath and resuming to walking down the stairs.

"That wasn't strange at all" Harry said.

"Mind telling us what that was all about?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's being weird as usual, I got to get to Charms, I'll see you guys in DADA class" Kaylie said before racing to Charms.

Hermione watched as her best friend quickly paced to class. Hermione knew something was strange about Kaylie's behavior. It's not like her to be quiet and shy away from things, maybe the old Kaylie, but definitely not the new confident Kaylie this year.

"What was that all about Draco?" Pansy asked Draco.

"What are you ranting about now Pansy?" Draco asked annoyed of Pansy.

"With Steele what else!" Pansy replied.

"Nothing" Draco said with a change in his tone and Pansy noticed it.

"Draco, were the rumors true about you guys?" Pansy asked irritably.

"It's one thing to be hooking up with Astoria or Millicent at least they're Slytherins, but Steele? a bloody Gryffindor?" Pansy said.

"Shut up! We're not hooking up, now shut it before I make you" Draco exclaimed moving to another seat away from Pansy to an empty seat in the back of the class.

It was dinner and Kaylie hasn't shown up yet. Usually it wouldn't be strange for Kaylie to disappear during dinner, but she quickly left DADA class like she couldn't wait to get out of the Class.

"Do you think Kaylie is alright?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"I'm sure she just had to use the restroom. I hear when girls are in their time of the month they get moody and have to use the restroom a lot" Ron said cutting a piece of steak and putting it in his mouth. Hermioen stared at Ron like he was an idiot and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to find her" Hermione said standing up but suddenly she saw Kaylie walk into the Great Hall with Oliver.

"See she was just with Oliver, nothing to worry about" Ron said.

"Kaylie, are you okay?" Hermione asked walking towards Oliver and Kaylie

"Yeah, I finished all my make up work for Snape and I wanted to let Oliver be the first to know the good news, I'm back in quid ditch early" Kaylie said.

"Right, we need to talk Kaylie" Hermione said leading Kaylie outside the Balcony near the Great Hall.

"You finished? All the make up Snape gave you? A day in advance?" Hermione asked and Kaylie shook her head.

"What's so hard to believe that I actually did it all early?" Kaylie asked.

"Because you're the girl that took 4 days to write a title for her animagus and werewolf paper" Hermione replied.

"What happened with Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Nothing" Kaylie replied trying to walk back into the Great Hall but Hermione blocked her way.

"I thought we promised no more secrets Kaylie" Hermione said crossing her arms/ there was a small moment of silence before Kaylie said something.

"I've been still seeing Draco even though I told you I'd stop" Kaylie said looking away from Hermione's eyes.

"Kaylie how could you? Are you mental? How could you still be seeing someone as slimy and coldhearted as Draco Malfoy? Did you not remember that he told his father to execute Hagrid's hippogriff? Hermione said.

"I know, I know! Just stop lecturing me. Whatever we had it's over" Kaylie said looking down to the floor.

"I heard that one before" Hermione said irritably.

"No serious. I don't want to ruin whatever is going to happen with me and Oliver and it makes sense, Oliver and me, not Draco and me." Kaylie said and she walked passed Hermione and towards the Great Hall.

There was sadness in Kaylie's voice. Hermione knew it. She didn't exactly know how it felt, but she read enough novels to understand it and pin point it when it happens, **Kaylie was heartbroken.**

Kaylie made her way into the Great Hall and spotted Draco looking her direction. She turned the other way and sat besides Oliver.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Kaylie asked.

"Sure" Oliver said with a smile. He looked over to Fred and George and gave them a look to leave.

"Well seems like we haven't played a prank on our dear brother Ron, so we're off. Don't go to crazy you lovebirds" Fred Said before the twins moved to Ron and Harry leaving Kaylie and Oliver alone.

"Everything okay with Hermione?" Oliver asked.

"Yup" Kaylie said with a half smile.

"Well I'm glad you'll be able to come to practice today. I know we only get an hour in the pitch but we need all the practice we could get, especially with Harry's new brook. You saw it right?" Oliver asked and Kaylie chuckled.

"It's just a broom Oliver" Kaylie replied.

"It's not just a broom. It's the broom, the Nimbus 2000 is the best broom out there" Oliver said and Kaylie laughed at his strange love for everything Quidditch.

"Can I ask you something Kaylie?" Oliver asked seriously.

"Sure" Kaylie replied.

"The rumors. About you and Malfoy? Are they true?" He asked and Kaylie was in sudden shock. Why didn't she guess that Oliver would find out?

"True or not Oliver. Draco and I are nothing, and we'll never be. You have nothing to worry about" Kaylie said and Oliver smiled.

_This is good. This is how it's suppose to be. Me and Oliver, we work. He's funny, cute and the way he looks at me, it's real and I like it. There's no secrets and everyone loves Oliver. Whatever I was doing with Draco, it can't be anything like I want. His kisses may be compelling but it's not real, it's a fantasy and I need to start seeing my life through what's real and right in front of me, It's Oliver…it has to be Oliver… well I sure hope it is._


	10. Chapter 10

Today was Kaylie's and Oliver's first official day. They've been having breakfast lunch and dinner for the past 3 days straight and they've been having fun. Oliver's been too terrified to kiss Kaylie, as much as he didn't want to kiss it, he doesn't have that much experience in that area, and even though Kaylie never admitted it, it was safe to say that Kaylie and Draco did kiss and knowing Draco, it was a lot to compete with.

Kaylie wasn't as nervous as Oliver was. Kaylie and Oliver have been spending time together for the past 3 days and going to hogsmeade together didn't seem any different. What was there to be nervous about?

"Do you think dear old Oliver is going to try to get into your knickers?" Fred asked.

"Ewww.. Oliver is not like that" Kaylie said tossing a pillow from the commong room couch at him.

"He is a seventh year, and all guys are like that" George said and Kaylie rolled her eyes.

"Oliver hasn't even tried to kiss me so I doubt anything is going to happen" Kaylie said.

"Just don't do anything you don't feel right about doing okay Kaylie" Hermione said and Kaylie shook her head.

They saw Oliver walk down the stairs and as he took the last step down the stairs, he tripped over the rug.

"Smooth Oliver" Fred said.

"Another word and you guys are doing laps Monday. On foot" Oliver said and Fred and George used their wands to zip their mouths shut.

"I think I like it a lot better that way" Kaylie said with a laugh and Oliver chuckled. They walked to the front Hogwarts where everyone gathered together.

Kaylie came down the stairs, and saw Draco with Goyle, Flint, Crab and Blaisley. She could find his platinum blonde hair anywhere, even if he was wearing a hat that covered most of it up.

Draco spotted Kaylie coming down the stairs with Oliver and the rest of her friends behind them. Oliver looked slightly nervous with Kaylie. Draco chuckled to himself. For someone so confident on the Quidditch pitch he didn't seem so confident around Kaylie. But it was Kaylie, she was beautiful and amazing, she must have been pretty special to get the attention of Draco Malfoy the very first day and keep it.

Walking to find a nice place to settle, Oliver found a Tea Shop in Hogsmeade. They walked in and Kaylie instantly remember that it was the exact Tea Shop Neville saw Draco and her kissing.

"It's pretty full, lets sit in the counter" Oliver said and Kaylie smiled.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked. It was the same waitress that saw Kaylie with Draco the last time they were in Hogsmeade. You can imagine the look the lady had seeing as Kaylie was with another guy that wasn't Draco.

"Two Hot chocolates please and biscuits" Oliver said.

"That would be 4 pounds" she said and Oliver gave her 4 pounds and smiled at Kaylie.

"Have you been here before?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, the first time we came to Hogsmeade" Kaylie responded.

"We'll check out Honeydukes after this. They have this new flavored jelly bean you have to try. I can't promise it'd be great, but who doesn't like the jelly beans?" Oliver said and Kaylie nodded.

It was odd. Oliver was extremely nervous and Kaylie didn't know why. They hung out plenty of times before and he's never acted to strange around her.

"Here you too are. 2 hot chocolates and biscuits" the waitress said with a crooked smile.

Oliver reached to grab a napkin besides Kaylie, but he ended up knocking over her drink all over Kaylie's lap. Since it was extremely hot Kaylie jumped out of her seat.

"Kaylie, I'm so sorry" Oliver apologized.

"Oliver, it's fine" Kaylie said waving her wand and cleaning up the mess.

"Let's just get out of here" Kaylie said leading Oliver out of the Tea Shop.

"Kaylie I'm sorry" Oliver apologized again.

"Oliver, it's fine. Don't worry about it" Kaylie said.

"I don't know why I'm like this. I'm not normally this awkward. Actually I've never been this much of a dork in my life" Oliver said and Kaylie smiled.

"Oliver chill. I don't know why you're all Klutzy and butter hands when you have the best arms coordination in all of Quidditch, but you need to relax. It's just another day of us hanging out" Kaylie said and Oliver nodded.

"I'm not expecting anything than just spending time with you" Kaylie said and Oliver smiled.

Kaylie turned to lead Oliver to Honeydukes like he wanted to go, but a few found confidence arose in Oliver and he pulled Kaylie back towards him. Kaylie's eyes widened as their lips met. Oliver had just kissed Kaylie and even though Oliver was feeling pretty proud of himself for doing something so bold and unexpected, all that came to Kaylie's mind was Draco. For a split second she had to remind herself that she was with Oliver, not Draco, but she felt bad, this was not how she wanted their first kiss to be.

This was hers and Draco's kiss.

"Look at the cute couple. How romantic. Gryffindors in love" they were interrupted by Pansy squeaky annoying voice.

"Romantic? Pathetic really. Wood think you're a big shot now that you're hooking up Steele there?" Flint said.

"Doesn't matter Flint. As long as she stays away from Draco, I'm happy" Pansy said and Draco just stared at Kaylie and Oliver. He took a look at Kaylie grabbing Pansy's hand.

"No use bothering with these Gryffindors" he merely said and they followed him away.

"So jelly beans?" Kaylie asked Oliver and he nodded walking towards honey dukes.

Kaylie spotted Hermione looking at the new flavored jelly beans and Kaylie let go of Oliver's hand walking towards Hermione. Oliver was pretty much mesmerized by the Quidditch equipment in a store next to Honeydukes so he didn't mind that Kaylie wanted to say hi to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Kaylie said.

"Hey, how's your date going?" she asked.

"Great. I need to leave" Kaylie said.

"Leave? We've only been here for an hour" Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Yeah I know I'll explain everything later, but I just need to leave. Now" Kaylie said.

"We'll what are you going to tell Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. So that's why you are going to fake an allergic reaction to the jelly beans" Kaylie said.

"What? I'm not allergic to them. They're rather revolting but I'm not allergic to it" Hermione said.

"Hurry, Oliver's coming!" Kaylie said.

Hermione waved her wand and swells of red rashes appeared on her body.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Hermione is allergic to the jelly beans. I have to take her to the castle immediately" Kaylie said.

"I'll take her" Ron said.

"No, because it's contagious and the only one that won't get it are girls. Stay, have fun. I'll see you at the dinner" Kaylie said to Oliver and rushed Hermione out of Honeydukes and towards the castle as fast as she could.

Once they got as far from Hogsmeade as possible, Hermione used her wand to get rid of the rashes and red swells on her body.

"it's contagious and the only one that won't get it are girls? Maybe that rubbish would work on Ron, but Oliver? That was ridiculous" Hermione said.

"I know, I panicked" Kaylie said.

"What happened? You weren't even on the date that long to declare it horrendous" Hermione said.

"Oliver kissed me" Kaylie said.

"And he tried to kill you after?" Hermione sarcastically added.

"Oliver kissed me, and you know what I was thinking about the entire time? Draco freaking Malfoy. And then we pull apart and you know who was standing right in front of us?" Kaylie said looking at Hermione.

"Malfoy?" Hermione guessed.

"I know you're not happy about it but I'm tired of keeping it from you. You're my best friend, and as my best friend I really wish you would help me deal with it instead of judging me and lecturing me about it" Kaylie said.

"You really were falling for him weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"I know it's wrong and Oliver is great and perfect, but it wasn't a moment today that Draco wasn't in my mind" Kaylie said and Hermione could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hermione you have no idea how much it sucks wanting to be with someone you know you could never be with" Kaylie said and the best friends hugged.

Kaylie sobbed on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. What could she say? What could she do, but just be there for Kaylie like she needed her to.

Oliver was in the three broomsticks with Fred George, Ron and Harry. Oliver knew something was off about Kaylie and Hermione. Just running off, he knew the date wasn't exactly perfect but he thought he was at least more tolerable than an hour. Oliver wasn't dumb, an allergic reaction? Hermione Granger is the smartest girl in Hogwarts, she'd know better than to eat something she's allergic too. She probably knew what her classmates were allergic too. She wouldn't eat something that caused her to react badly to it.

"So was the date that awful lad?" George asked.

"Well, I took her to the tea shop" Oliver said.

"You mean the one Neville found Kaylie and Malfoy snogging in? That was a brilliant idea" Ron said.

"And than I dropped hot chocolate all over her lap" Oliver said.

"Ooooooo" the boys said in unison.

"And than I kissed her" Oliver said.

"Oooooo" the boys said in a higher tone.

"But then Malfoy appeared" Oliver continued.

"Ooooooo" they said again in a lower tone.

"And then Hermione faked an allergic reaction that Kaylie claimed to be contagious to the male race so she went back to the castle with Hermione" Oliver finished taking a big gulp of the butterbeer in front of him.

"I got ditched in less than an hour. Best relationship so far" Oliver said sarcastically finishing the rest of the butterbeer while the boys looked at the Quidditch captain sympathetically.

"Girls…" the boys signed patting Oliver's shoulder in comfort.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver spent the next couple of days completely avoiding Kaylie. He wasn't ready to face the fact that the first girl he really liked utterly ditched him on their first date. Everyone had heard about Kaylie's split after an hour on the date. Kaylie was completely embarrassed, she didn't really care about all the rumors, even if some were immensely exaggerated, she was just embarrassed with her behavior. She definitely didn't choose the best way to handle the entire situation.

Kaylie hadn't talked to Draco. They were already avoiding each other awkwardly but Kaylie was being extremely gawky around Draco, especially with her new found feelings for him, it was extremely overwhelming just being around him.

"Have you talked to Oliver at all?" Hermione asked.

"No, and everyone on the team is completely avoiding me" Kaylie replied.

"Well Oliver was a lot nicer during Quidditch practice when you two liked each other" Harry said.

"So you're saying it's my fault that Oliver is a complete arse in practice now?" Kaylie asked.

"That's exactly what he's saying" Ron said and Hermione kicked his foot under the table.

"So on a scale of 1-10 how much do you guess Oliver hate me?" Kaylie asked.

"10" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"He thinks it has something to do with Malfoy" Harry said.

"You're not still seeing that git are you Kaylie?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy and I don't even talked" Kaylie replied looking at Hermione.

The rest of the day couldn't have been more horrendous for Kaylie. Seems like half the school is buzzing on about how Kaylie ran off on a date, and the other half made this horrid assumption that it was because Oliver was such a horrible kisser. But what else did they expect, Malfoy vs. Oliver? Oliver may have been older, a better Quidditch player with a more developed body than Malfoy, but when it came to experience, Malfoy won hands down.

Kaylie wanted to escape the castle talk so she headed to the one place she knew she could really evade from the drama and everyone. A part of her hoped he wasn't there, but a part of her wished that if fate was on her side, he'd be up there too.

"Hey" Kaylie said seeing Draco looking up at the stars from the Astronomy Tower.

"Kaylie. What are you doing here?" He asked turning around to look at her.

"Just came here to think" She said standing besides as they looked up at the sky together.

"I meant to talk to you. But I didn't want to ruin anything between you and Wood" Draco said.

"If you hadn't heard the rumors. There isn't an Oliver and me" Kaylie replied.

"So I guess it was true then? Wood can't kiss for his life" Draco said and Kaylie laughed.

"I rather not talk about that kiss" Kaylie said and Draco nodded.

"So I heard Hermione got an allergic reaction to a jelly bean in Honeydukes?" Draco sarcastically said with a smile.

"Oh yes, you should have seen her rashes" Kaylie replied with a chuckle.

"And what was it? Contagious to males?" Draco laughed and Kaylie nodded with a smile.

It was something about being able to laugh and smile at literally everything with a guy. It's chemistry, getting along so well to a point where you're not laughing because their funny, but because you'd never thought you would ever smile at the smallest things. Soon Kaylie's smile dwindled and she stared into the stars for a moment before looking at Draco.

"Am I just imagining this with us Draco?" Kaylie then asked.

"I feel completely out of my mind for asking you but I just have to know. Am I the crazy one here?" Kaylie asked looking at Draco.

There was complete silence for what seemed to be ages. Kaylie was just looking for an answer, either it was what she wanted to hear or not, she just needed to know.

"No" he uttered under his breath before turning to walk away.

Kaylie grabbed a hold of his robe. He stopped for a moment hesitant to do anything. She wasn't going to let him walk away, not with that missing feeling in her stomach again, so she tugged at his robe pulling him towards her. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and one of Kaylie's arm made it's way around his neck while her other hand touched his cheek. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy and it was electrifying.

After leaving Draco, Kaylie returned to her dorm. She walked into the common room with a smile. She ran her fingers through her hair and she felt like she was in one of her parent's muggle movies; leaning against the door and sighing with a smile. Completely cliché, but true. She headed up to her dorm seeing Hermione reading a book of Charms.

"You're in pretty late" Hermione said closing her book up.

"It's Friday and it's not like I'm past curfew" Kaylie said with a smile. She changed out of her school uniform to a pair of shorts and a slub black t-shirt.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What? I can't be happy?" Kaylie asked.

"You were totally freaking out about how much Oliver must hate you in Lunch today and now you're glowing. Something happened didn't it?" Hermione said.

"I talked to Draco today" Kaylie said and Hermione's eyes popped in interest.

"And we kissed, for a while" Kaylie continued.

"Wow" Hermione said.

"And it was the most amazing kiss ever. I know it's not saying much since the only other guy I kissed was Oliver, but there were fireworks and huge sparks in the air, and it was…magical" Kaylie said hugging her pillow with giddy.

"That look" Hermione said and Kaylie looked at her with wonderment.

"HUh?" Kaylie replied.

"I just never thought someone could have that look outside of a muggle movie" Hermione said staring at her best friend.

"And what look is that?" Kaylie asked.

"You're completely in love with a Malfoy aren't you?" Hermione asked.

Draco made his way back to his dorm. Goyle, Crab and Flint were still up messing around with potions and such sort. Draco snickered seeing his friends. He whispered something about "why he could deal with such people" before walking over to his bed falling bach first onto his sheets, staring into the ceiling, and thinking about what had happened in the Astronomy Tower.

"Pansy came by looking for you" Crab said to Draco but he just ignored him. He could have cared less about Pansy.

"Where do you sneak off to every night after dinner? With a girl?" Flint asked with a smirk.

"That's none of you're business" Draco replied.

"You know the last time you were so defensive, you were snogging that Gryffindor. If you ask me, you're stepping into a mound of trouble with her" Flint said.

"Well I didn't ask you did I" Draco retorted.

"You know you're father wouldn't like hearing about your relationship with a blood traitor" Flint said.

"Then unless you want me to hex you into oblivion, I'd keep my mouth shut and nose of out it if I were you" Draco said raising his wand at Flint and he stood in fear of Draco's threat.

Draco knew the precautions of getting into a relationship with Kaylie and he wasn't ready to risk it all unless he was sure that he was ready to fight for what he truly wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Kaylie walked into the Great Hall together. They spotted Draco walking towards the Slytherin table, before he sat down he saw Kaylie walk in and he stared at her for a moment. Hermione stared at the couple seeing what they would do but seeing as he sat besides Astoria and Flint and Kaylie just looked away, she guessed they weren't going to be a publicly new known couple anytime soon.

"So I'm guessing you don't want Harry and Ron to know?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? They wouldn't understand at all" Kaylie replied.

"So how do you plan on keeping it a secret? I can't always cover and there is only so much lying I'll do for you with them" Hermione asked rationally.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out" Kaylie said.

"I don't get it. What do you see in someone like him?" Hermione asked looking at Draco as Astoria laid her head onto Draco's shoulder.

"I guess I never really knew what it was like to feel sparks and butterflies with anyone, until Draco came around" Kaylie replied and Hermione sighed as they sat down. Harry and Ron took a seat in front of the girls.

Ron was mumbling about a Charms exam he was probably going to fail and Harry was writing a letter to Sirius Black. They both looked up at Hermione and Kaylie being quite quiet in front of them looking back at one another awkwardly. Harry and Ron starred at each other strangely wondering why the girls were looking seemingly suspicious.

"We're you two having a girl talk before we came or something?" Ron asked quietly and Kaylie rose an eyebrow at his strange assumptions.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, are we Kaylie?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, everything is great. I actually just have to get going, so I'll see you guys in Divinations" Kaylie said.

She stood up walking backwards trying to not look so suspicious in front of Ron and Harry but she failed incredibly. She ended up bumping into Seamus and having a plate of spaghetti and meatballs splatter all over his robe. The clank of the metal plate alarmed the entire hall and everyone stared strangely at Kaylie. The Slytherins were obviously finding it quite hilarious as they saw the two Gryffindor collide.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Kaylie.

"I'm fine. So sorry there Seamus. I got to go" Kaylie rushed and made her way out of the Great Hall.

"That wasn't bloody suspicious" Ron mumbled sarcastically.

"Is something wrong with her?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Look, you guys are my best friends but I can't do this. This is Kaylie's secret, if she wants you guys to know, she'll tell you guys when she's ready" Hermione said and stood up from the table leaving the Great Hall.

Kaylie was sitting in Divination class alone. Class didn't start for another 20 minutes but she didn't care, she just waited in class fidgeting with things on Madam Trelawney's desk. She heard the door open and she stood up quickly thinking that Madam Trelawney had come to class early. She stiffened more as she saw that it was Draco who had walked in instead.

"What are you doing here? Class doesn't start for 20 more minutes" Draco said closing the door behind him as he walked in.

"What are you doing here? You don't even have this class" Kaylie replied.

"After your little- whatever that was in the Great Hall- I thought I should see how you were doing. That is what boyfriends do right?" Draco said hesitantly saying the last sentence slowly.

Kaylie looked up when Draco said "boyfriend" it surprised her, a lot actually. It was only yesterday that she had told him how she felt about him, and finding out that he felt the same was great, but she didn't think they were in a relationship, especially seeing as Draco never really had a girlfriend before. She wasn't complaining though, this was what she wanted, a label with him, it was just surprising that Draco had actually said it before she had the chance to even assume anything.

"You're my boyfriend?" Kaylie asked and Draco walked towards her intertwining his fingers with her and pressing him body against hers as she back up into Trelawney's desk.

He nodded and she smiled tilting her head up to be met with his sweet lips. His hands moved to wrap around her waist and her hands trialed up his torso until it met with his neck. How right did it feel for them? Kaylie liked the way that she felt when she was around him. It was like nothing she had ever felt, it was almost overwhelming.

"No one can know can they?" Kaylie asked.

"I don't think it's normal for a Slytherin to be dating a Gryffindor. No one could possibly understand" Draco responded.

Kaylie knew it was true, what was she expecting anyways? That she could strut around showing off her new boyfriend. Lucius Malfoy would never approve of Draco dating someone like her. Kaylie's entire life is based around muggle contraptions, the only reason she was able to even come to Hogswarts was because Dumbledore always has his ways of insisting that every wizard and witch enrolls in Hogswart. But it was okay, just being able to have Draco was more than a enough for her.

"You should go before class starts" Kaylie said.

"Will I see you tonight in the Astronomy tower?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't miss it" Kaylie replied with a smile.

Draco had a hold on Kaylie's hand and he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She smiled and he suddenly with great swift pulled her to one last kiss in the lips before they parted. Kaylie blushed and sat in her seat as students started rushing into class.

"You alright there Kaylie?" Harry said seeing Kaylie in a daze in her seat.

"Oh yeah, I'm great" she responded.

"You know you can tell Ron and I anything, we'd listen. Well I know I would anyways" Harry said and Kaylie nodded.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Harry" Kaylie said and Harry turned around to face Madam Trelawney as she walked in.

Kaylie took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to Hermione.

"_Hermione guess what? We're officially together" _

"_Who? You and that Slytherin?" _

"_That slytherin has a name and yes. We made it official about 5 minutes ago"_

"_So are you two going to be those disgusting couples that kiss every chance they get to be together. Gross, I have Potions, DADA and Care of Magical creatures with you two" _

"_No! We're actually not public"_

"_What kind of relationship is that than?"_

"_You just don't get it. No one could possible understand what we're going through"_

"_And no one is going to if you guys are some big secret. How can you let him manipulate you into a secret relationship? What is he ashamed of you?"_

"_Hes not ashamed of me and He didn't manipulate me. It's easier to be together without all the rude comments from everyone"_

"_And here I thought you two were going to be the kind of couple that would fight through all the rude gossip to be together" _Kaylie definitely noticed the rude sarcasm behind it.

"_Hermione, please you are being completely unsupportative. You just don't know what it's like. To be in a relationship with someone you're not suppose to be with"_

"_Then why couldn't you just leave it alone and stay away?"_

Kaylie knew Hermione wasn't going to understand and this was going to be one huge predicament, her best friend and he boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

The last thing Hermione intended to do, was to be fighting with Kaylie. They were practically sisters, but Hermione was only worried for her own good and she had every right to be. No matter what Kaylie says about Draco, it doesn't change the fact that he's been the enemy since first year and a couple months ago, Kaylie would have happily agreed 100% with that statement. Draco was dangerous, he was evil and the thought that he could care about anyone but himself was preposterous to Hermione. They use to make fun of the girls that fell hopeless to his feet like he was a god. He was a Malfoy and they didn't exactly have a reputation of angels, he didn't even have a reputation of tolerating any Gryffindor especially Harry, and Harry is one of Kaylie's closest friends.

"Kaylie" Hermione yelled out after class.

"I thought you were mad?" Kaylie said.

"I'm not mad" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, just unsupportative and judggy with my boyfriend" Kaylie said.

"If you forgot, you were happy to judge with me when it came to Malfoy a couple months ago. Suddenly he takes an interest in you because you're all hot now, and you expect me to support you're relationship with that foul git?" Hermione said.

"I expect you to be my friend. I didn't wake up one day and decided, hey I'm going to snog Draco Malfoy to piss off my best friend. It just happened" Kaylie replied angrily.

"Obviously you didn't care enough about your best friend to confide in me in this secret of yours in the first place" Hermione said.

"I can't believe you're being so closed minded. You just don't understand and it seems like you never will" Kaylie said upset.

"Malfoy doesn't have a soul to care about anything or anyone but himself. he says what you want to hear to just screw you. You can't trust him!" Hermione yelled out.

"And what could you possibly know about relationships. You have no idea what I feel" Kaylie said and Hermione was sent back with offense. but Kaylie didn't care, she merely just kept walking away.

She was heading towards class when she saw Draco walking passed her. He saw Kaylie's tears and as his friends disappeared behind a corner, he caught up with kaylie and pulled her behind a stone pillar.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Not really? I kind of got in a huge fight with Hermione" Kaylie said.

"Come on, I know what will make you feel better" Draco said with a smile. He took a hold of her hands and led her towards the door to the outside corridor.

"Draco. I have never ditched class in my life" Kaylie replied.

"It's not going to kill you to not win the perfect attendance award. Come on, before someone sees us" Draco said. He pulled her to another tower with an suspended bridge. No one was around, and the view was phenomenal.

"It's hard to get to be alone because everyone likes coming up here, but it's always empty during class hours. So don't worry about getting caught, I never have" Draco said.

"So, this is where you run off to when you're not in class hmm?" Kaylie said.

"Well not always, I sometimes sneak off with other-" Draco started but Kaylie irritably eyed him to not finish the sentence.

It wasn't some huge secret that Draco slept around a lot, actually Draco was pretty know to have slept with more than half the girl population in Hogwarts, but it didn't mean Kaylie was fine with hearing him admit it to her face.

"Draco can I ask you something?" Kaylie asked looking at him seriously and he nodded.

"When you said you're my boyfriend. Did you mean it like you're the kind of boyfriend you were to Pansy or Astoria?" Kaylie asked and Draco chuckled lightly.

"I was never their boyfriend in the first place" Draco replied.

"What I meant was…. If you're with me; you're with me. Secret or not, I don't want there to be other girls" Kaylie made clear.

"Trust me, there isn't" Draco said and a flash of Hermione popped into her head.

All she remembered is that fight she had with Hermione and Hermione yelling out "Malfoy doesn't have a soul to care about anything or anything but himself. he says what you want to hear to just screw you. You can't trust him!" Something inside of her felt wrong. Wasn't it Kaylie that always said that she'd never let a guy manipulate her mind? she'd never choose some guy's side over her best friend and she use to detest girls that did. She seen girls fight over Draco, she seen girls go crazy and swoon for his attention and they never heed the warnings that came their way. What was she? Another Draco Malfoy fan girl?

"I have to go" Kaylie finally said.

"We just got up here" Draco replied confused on why Kaylie' suddenly acting strange.

"I just have to go. I'll see you DADA" Kaylie said attempting to walk away.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Draco said blocking her way from walking away.

"Malfoy get out of my way" Kaylie said.

"Malfoy? What's with you're hot and cold attitude?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just wised up" Kaylie replied irritable that Draco Malfoy was blocking her way off the bridge.

"Wised up from what?"

"From a git like you. I was actually considering be with Pansy's and Astoria's and all the other Slytherin slut's left overs" Kaylie said.

"Don't talk to me like you're some superior over me. If you forgot I'm a Malfoy…. you bloody insult to the pureblood society" Draco replied and she rolled her eyes.

"We must have been out of our mind to believe that something like this could have been possible" Kaylie spat.

"What? A prestigious Slytherin pureblood and a filthy Gryffindor one?" Draco shouted insultingly.

"No. Believing that anything you had ever said to me and made me feel was ever possible for a heartless bastard like yourself" Kaylie yelled out before storming down the stairs away from Draco.

After losing sight of her, he kicked the internal stone steps in anger. He didn't necessarily mean anything he had just shouted at Kaylie. He was just furious. How could things have gone so well and exactly right, and then turn into such a disaster? He just didn't understand what went wrong. He didn't even know what to say or think, this had never happened to Draco Malfoy. He was use to getting everything he wanted without an ounce of work. What is he suppose to do now?

Once the bell rang, he stormed back into the castle angrily.

"Draco! Where did you go off to mate?" Flint asked.

"Stay out of my business why don't you?" Draco replied still walking quite quickly.

"Who are you looking for?" Flint asked.

"What did I say about taking your nose out my business? I won't hesitate to hex you!" Draco said taking out his wand and pointing it towards Flint.

"Sorry mate, I'll you in class" Flint said before running off into class.

Draco walked into DADA class and saw Kaylie chatting with Lavendar Brown. Kaylie looked his direction for a moment but avoided a stare down by resuming to listen to Lavender gawk on about a new hair shampoo her mother owled her. Draco spotted William Crawford and took a seat besides him. William Crawford was a RavenClaw. He wasn't as good-looking as Draco but he was quite popular with the girl population.

"Malfoy? What are doing sitting here?" William asked.

"Well, you see I'm trying to snog a girl but she's being…kind of a bitch." Draco said asking for advice in an indirect way to conceal his true intentions.

"Who you trying to snog there?" William asked.

"Just, I don't know what to do. I never not had a girl want me, and usually I wouldn't care, but I do with this one" Draco replied.

"We'll from what I'm hearing, you like her mate. And not just like her cause she's hot, you actually like her. Work for it. Get your hands dirty for her" William replied.

"Technical problem there. I can't be seen talking to her" Draco said.

"You can't be seen talking to her? Are you flying after some Gryffindor or something?" William joked but Draco fakely coughed.

"Wow mate, you're crushing on a Gryffindor. I would have never guessed. How bad is it? Georgia Franks? Serena Collins?" William asked and Draco guessed telling a fellow player would be alright even if they didn't exactly get along, they had a code that William sure understood. He eyed back towards Kaylie and Kaylie saw the boys looking at her and she turned away.

"Wow, it must be bad. Kaylie Steele? She'll have you're heart running for miles" William said smirking at her.

"I don't know what it is with that girl that gets me" Draco said.

"She's hot, she's smart, she actually has personality and she's a virgin. She's the kind of girl parents wished guys like us would marry" William replied with a chuckle thinking of marriage.

"So what do you think I should do?" Draco asked.

"No offense, but she's way to good for you. She's better off with Wood" William said and Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to just hand her back to OliverWood, he refused to just give up on Kaylie.

Draco was about to embark on a new mission that he never thought he would do. He was going to have kaylie and he was going to prove that he could be just as good for her as everyone thinks Oliver would be, even better.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione woke early to avoid having to walk down with Kaylie to Breakfast. Hermione loved Kaylie but she didn't want to deal with her if she's going to be associating with someone she never should have been with in the beginning. She just didn't understand, what could Kaylie possibly see in a Malfoy?

Hermione was sitting down in Breakfast picking on some waffles and saw Kaylie walk in. She walked by Draco's table and Draco looked back at Kaylie but she only rolled eyes. Kaylie sat down in front of Hermione.

"Trouble in paradise? or is that just a part of you're secret act, to behave like you two can't stand each other?" Hermione asked.

"Okay you win Hermione. I broke up with him after our fight yesterday" Kaylie said.

"You broke up with Malfoy? I can't believe you really listened to me" Hermione replied.

"You were right and I was wrong. What was I thinking anyways? Malfoy and I are just too different, falling for him was a mistake" Kaylie said.

"We'll I can't blame you. Malfoy is good looking and I'm sure he is a great snog. Those surprise kisses you guys had, they were romantic and sweet, but I'm glad you came to your senses" Hermione said with a smile.

"And I sincerely apologize for everything I said about you yesterday" Hermione said and Kaylie smiled with acceptance.

"I know you're only looking out for me" Kaylie replied.

"I hope this means you two are friends again" Harry said from behind.

"Yes, we are fantastic friends" Kaylie replied.

"What were you two arguing about anyways?" Ron asked.

"Old news and it doesn't even matter" Hermione said and Kaylie nodded.

"Let's make a promise you guys. No secrets anymore. We tell each other everything" Kaylie said and Hermione gladly agreed.

"you girls are the ones keeping bloody secrets. Harry and I don't have anything to hide" Ron said.

"Yeah and speaking of you don't hide anything you're flower knickers are actually one thing you should keep hidden Ron" Kaylie said and they laughed.

Draco looked over at Kaylie sitting with Hermione, Ron and Harry. He notice her smile and laugh with the group, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Kaylie's smile as corny as it was for him to think, it lightened up his day. He remembered how she use to laugh and smile and she would lightly blush for a second seeing him stare at her. He loved seeing her laugh and smile because for once in his life, someone was looking at him not with lust and strong attraction, but with comfort and raw emotions. When he was with her, she saw him not as a Malfoy, but Draco.

"Draco, so what do you think?" Astoria asked.

"Draco?" she said and Draco returned to the conversation.

"Yeah sure whatever" Draco said quickly.

"Great. I'll see tomorrow morning" Astoria said with a victorious smile on her face and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Told you he'd agree to go with me" Astoria said with a grin as Pansy and her walked away.

"What is Greengrass blabbing on about to Parkinson?" Draco asked Crab and Goyle.

"You just agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Astoria tomorrow" Crab answered.

"I what? you gots to be bloody joking" Draco said.

"No joke. You and Astoria have a date tomorrow" Goyle repeated and just as he said it Draco looked up to see Kaylie walking by.

She looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes in annoyance. It took all Draco had to not run after her as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Kaylie couldn't believe what she just overheard. They haven't even been broken up for 24 hours and Draco was already dating Astoria Greengrass. It only made her wonder what part of their relationship was ever true. Kaylie made her way to the washroom, she walked in and saw Pansy and Astoria looking at themselves in mirror.

"Careful, wouldn't want the shards of glass to hit your eyes when it breaks from you're hideous reflections" Kaylie said with a smirk going to the corner sink to wash her hands.

"Well Draco sure loves my face. At least that's what he tells me every weekend when he's in my bed" Astoria said with a grin. Kaylie flinched but she had to pretend as if she didn't care even though she desperately wanted to punch them in the face.

"Please, I just ate. Hearing about you two is as repulsive as having to swallow a dozen giant slugs" Kaylie replied making a gagging noise.

"Listen Steele. We've been around Draco for a long time now, we can easily tell when some lousy Gryffindor skank is crushing on him. I don't know if you're little snog fest with him was true or not, but I can tell you right now that he belongs with a hot and sexy Slytherin not a Gryffindor" Astoria said making sure Kaylie understood her place in Hogswarts but Kaylie was anything but threatened by the two.

"No you two listen. Don't talk to me like you're not intimidated and threatened by me. I may be a Gryffindor but I'm sure you know I can play just as hard as any Slytherin" Kaylie spat back and Pansy and Astoria just angrily glared back. Kaylie just smirked before drying her hands and leaving the two girls angrily glaring at her in the washroom.

Draco saw Kaylie walking out of the washroom. She had this victorious expression on her face until she saw Draco down the hall looking at her. She turned a corner to avoid talking to him. She looked back to make Draco wasn't following and suddenly collided with someone that caught her.

"Oh my gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack. What do you think your doing Malfoy?" Kaylie said.

Draco was looking into her eyes and she felt weak starring into those familiar pupils that use to look at her like she was the only thing they saw. She couldn't suppress her feelings for him but it didn't mean that she wanted him. Being with him would most definitely end up tragically horrid. She was only saving them from the long term affect if could have on them. This wasn't one of her muggle books in her house library, relationships are suppose to be about happily ever after, and Draco and her were definitely no Cinderella and prince charming.

"Kaylie I just want to talk" Draco said.

"The last time we talked you made it perfectly clear that I was a filthy Gryffindor" Kaylie reminded him.

"And I was Astoria's and Pansy's left overs to you. What did you expect? You dumped me Kaylie, don't I deserve to be a little pissed considering that I was risking a lot by being with you?" Draco replied.

"You were risking a lot? You risked nothing, our relationship was some dirty little secret to you. And seeing that you and Astoria are already dating, I can see just how much you cared" Kaylie irritably responded.

"I didn't mean anything I said to you, and I'm not dating Greengrass. The only girl I want to be with is you Kaylie" Draco said.

"Than kiss me" Kaylie stated and Draco was taken back by her proposal.

He looked around and saw people exiting the Great Hall and walking by them to get to their classes. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't just kiss her in front of everyone.

"I can't, I'm sorry" Draco muttered.

"It's okay Draco. We are just too different, and being together isn't suppose to be this complicated. We just don't fit in each other's world and I always thought that it was everyone else that can't understand, but maybe it's just us. It'll save us a lot less heartbreak this way" Kaylie said and Draco just stood there and listened.

"I'll see you around" Kaylie said walking by him heading upstairs to Divinations Class.

It was her first real breakup, being without Draco was suppose to be save her from the heartbreak, but it just seems like it made it come sooner. Things felt so right with him, but they couldn't possibly be together if they weren't ready to risk not only their hearts but everything for each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione and Kaylie were preparing for the last 2 weeks of their 3rd year in Hogwarts. Their was suppose to be a party thrown by each house the final week of school but of course their were a few 7th years that throw parties to celebrate moving on and out of Hogswarts.

"I don't understand how you two are not cramming for finals this week" Ron said with his head buried in his potions book.

"You do realize that everything in the exam is an accumulation of what we go over in each lecture right?" Kaylie responded.

"You're talking to Ron here, you think he actually pays attention in class?" Harry asked and Kaylie shook her head with a laugh.

"So you're not doing anything to prepare for the potions test today?" Ron asked.

"We've been reviewing notes for the past week, too much studying leads to easy forgetfulness. You should remember that for next year Ron" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"You know what helps with forgetfulness? a good breakfast. Mum always says breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Ron said grabbing a big plate of waffles drowned in maple syrup and topped with bacon.

"Mum also says you should eat slower before you hurl up yesterday's dinner" Ginny replied.

Kaylie cleaned out her bowl of strawberries and yogurt and headed out of the Great Hall. She enjoyed getting fresh air before exams, she was pretty confident that she'd receive a good score but she liked just a moment to herself before hurling out all her knowledge out on paper. As she exited the Great Hall she bumped into Oliver as he walked in.

"Oliver!" Kaylie said.

"Kaylie, hey" Oliver responded.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around much" Kaylie said.

"Yeah busy studying for exams. Last year and I want to get the best OWLs score I could get" Oliver replied and Kaylie smiled.

"That's great. And congratulations on the House Cup. you've definitely been a great captain" Kaylie complimented.

"Well you're a great Chaser. Couldn't have done it without you" Oliver replied and Kaylie smiled.

"So, what are you're plans for next year?" She asked.

"Not to brag, but I made the Puddlemere's Reserved team, so I'll be in Scotland" Oliver said.

"Oliver, that's amazing. Congratulations!" Kaylie said jumping to a hug and Oliver smiled returning the hug.

"I know you're going to do amazing. I hope to be seeing you all over the Daily Prophet soon?" Kaylie asked and he smiled in hope.

"Oliver! You coming mate?" Fred said patting his back as he walked by Oliver and Kaylie. Oliver looked at Kaylie to see if she wanted to talk to him more and Kaylie shook her head.

"Go ahead, I'll catch you later" Kaylie said.

"Okay, we'll there's a party today, seventh year Hufflepuffs are throwing it. You should come" Oliver asked and Kaylie nodded.

"Sounds great" Kaylie replied and Oliver smiled as Kaylie turned around out of the Great Hall.

Hermione caught up with Kaylie as she walked out and Hermione smiled looking back at Oliver and then back at Kaylie.

"So what were you and Oliver talking about just a second ago?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Nothing like you think. Oliver and I are so not right for each other. What happened with us really sucked in the beginning of the year, so I'm glad that we're back to just friends" Kaylie said and Hermione nodded.

Hermione and Kaylie walked down the hall towards Divinations and they spotted Draco walk into his Charms class but not before looking at Kaylie.

"What about you and Malfoy, has he tried anything lately?" Hermione asked.

"We haven't talked since the break up" Kaylie said looking down at the tiles as they walked by his class.

"Hey, you're better off without Draco Malfoy. Why would you want to be with someone that looks at themselves in the mirror longer than you do anyways?" Hermione asked and Kaylie chuckled.

Kaylie and Hermione took a seat in the small table behind Ron and Harry. Ron was still reading through the potions book while Harry was just fidgeting with a few incantations for charms class.

"Did Ron do any studying at all last night?" Kaylie asked Harry.

"Studying? More like snoring" Harry replied.

"Quiet down class!" Madam Trelawney said.

"Since we're coming to a close of our school year, we'll do some final predictions. Ms. Steele, would you like to enlighten us with a recent dream of yours?" she asked and Kaylie was surprised in the question.

"Um, last night I had a dream that I was looking at Hogswarts Express and then I walked into the train and was riding towards a light with my head outside the window" Kaylie said.

"What do you think that means?" Madam Trelawney asked.

"That I am so ready to go back home" Kaylie replied and everyone laughed.

"A train is a representation of conformity. You are restricting yourself of changing the order of how things are expected. You are hauling around an issue that you wish could be different, but sadly it's not. Without a stern destination, it means you are worrying needlessly over something that you know might turn out perfectly okay in the end. The light you see is clarity, and it only means you are about to find the clarity and understanding you need to your issue" she stated and everyone was looking strangely at Kaylie trying to figure out what this perfect girl could be having an issue with.

"Sometimes I wish I could have Harry's predictions, his are far more exciting" Kaylie stated and Harry chuckled.

"Be my guest" Harry responded.

After reviewing her notes really quick during lunch, Hermione and Kaylie headed towards Potions class.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked.

"As ready as I could be. I don't know about Ron here though" Harry said.

"I think my mind has gone blank. How many leeches are in a Polyjuice potion again?" Ron asked.

"4 and remember they have to be unsucculated" Kaylie answered walking into class.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked following Kaylie inside.

Kaylie sat besides Lavender Brown as everyone took their seats around the class. Snape handed out the test. Kaylie took a moment to look over the questions and she was positive she knew most of the answers. Hermione turned in her test in about half an hour and after 20 minutes of rechecking her answers, Kaylie stood up to turn in her test confidently. Snape took her exam and dropped it on top of Hermione's. Kaylie turned around back to her seat but saw Draco Malfoy waiting behind her.

"Sorry" She muttered and looked down avoiding eye contact. Draco moved and Kaylie walked to her desk, grabbed her book bag and headed out of class.

Dinner came around and Kaylie and Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw Ron and Hermione already sitting in the Gryffindor table.

"Thank goodness you guys are here. I never thought I could ever get tired of talking about exams until Ron here opened his huge mouth. Sheesh it's like you need a muzzle or something" Hermione said.

"What's Ron talking about?" Harry asked.

"Snape's potions test, I'm pretty confident in it" Ron replied.

"You're confident in a test? Wow this must be good" Kaylie sarcastically responded

"Laugh all you want, but I'm positive I got at least 70 of the questions correct" Ron said.

"70? That's barely passing" Kaylie said.

"I'll take barely passing over failing any day" Ron replied with a smile

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Kaylie asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I hear the seventh year Hufflepuff's are throwing a party. Let's go!" Kaylie proposed.

"A seventh year party? Is that safe for us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is" Kaylie replied.

"Don't seventh year parties have fire whiskey there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and what does that matter. We just got through a super hard potions exams, and I can't wait until next week for our parties. Please!" Kaylie asked.

"Fine, but we stay together and leave early. 10pm at the latest" Hermione said and Kaylie smiled.

It was 7pm and Draco and Blaise were getting ready for the Hufflepuff party. Usually they wouldn't bother going to other house parties, but seventh years always threw the best parties and they always had Firewhiskey. How can anyone turn down free drinks? Draco had a few seventh years that he shag through the school year so he had his connections to a lot of parties in Hogswarts.

"So whoever gets a girl first in the room puts a rubber band in the doorknob so the other can know alright mate?" Blaise said and Draco nodded with a grin.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were patiently waiting in Hermione's and Kaylie's room for Kaylie to finish getting ready. Kaylie wanted to look nice for her first seventh year party, she was never invited last year so she was utterly ecstatic to be going this year.

"Kaylie hurry up, I thought you said the party started at 7. It's now a quarter pass 7" Hermione said.

"Okay, I'm ready. What do you guys think of this outfit?" Kaylie asked stepping out in a pair of black shorts that quite took advantage of the term "short" a gold and black sequin tank top paired with a brown leather jacket. She had her suede black ankle boots on and a gold headband.

"Do you guys have an opinion?" Kaylie asked. Harry and Ron had no idea what to say, they were more tongued tied seeing her long lean legs in those shorts.

"You look great. Let's get going" Hermione said hitting the boys with a nearby pillow for practically drooling as Kaylie walked out.

They headed into the Hufflepuff common room and saw everyone was either dancing, drinking or practically matting with each other on the couches. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked completely oblivious on what to do. The kind of parties they went to weren't anything like this.

"What are we suppose to do?" Hermione asked Kaylie.

"I don't know, talk to people" Kaylie said before heading towards the dancing area and talking to a few Hufflepuffs.

"Kaylie sure is a lot different than she was last year" Ron said.

"kind of like seeing you're sister turn into a….girl isn't it?" Harry responded.

"And what's that suppose to mean for me than?" Hermione asked looking at the boys.

"I think there are some food on that table. Come on Harry" Ron said pointing towards the bowls of junk food spread out on the table to avoid Hermione's question.

"What's a Gryffindor doing in a seventh year party Granger?" Hermione heard Malfoy ask from behind her.

"Shove off Malfoy" Hermione responded.

"I thought a nerd like yourself would be studying for Charms exam tomorrow" Draco mocked and Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"For your information I'm here with Kaylie" Hermione replied.

Draco looked over to see a stunning Kaylie Steele talking with a few seventh years near the drinks table. Draco started to walk towards her but he felt Hermione grab onto his arm.

"Stay away from Kaylie Malfoy" she threatened and he shrugged off her grip.

"I don't take orders from you Granger" Draco replied and continued towards the drinks table.

Draco noticed Kaylie's long wavy hair was straight with a slight poof in the top from her headband that clenched around her head. Draco couldn't help but look at her legs, they practically went on for yards. He had always been drawn to her and noticed how beautiful she was but he has never been so lustfully attracted to her, until now. Draco noticed Kaylie look at him but she brushed it off returning to flirt with one of the Hufflepuff guys. She touched the guys arm and smiled at him flirtatiously.

He heard the guy ask Kaylie to dance and she took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. They were dancing incredibly close and he had his hands around Kaylie's waist. Draco felt his blood boil at the mere sight. She turned around and the guy's hands went to her hips. She took a hard look at Draco and smirked before grinding on the guy.

"That bitch" Draco whispered with a grin. Kaylie was intentionally trying to get Draco Malfoy mad.

"Draco! There you are, I was wondering when you were going to make it" He heard Penelope Barclay say, a seventh year Draco messed around with during the summer.

"Let's dance" She whispered in his ear and he lead her to the dance floor where Kaylie could clearly see them dancing together.

Draco had to even admit, Penelope was a huge slut, even for him. She was a lot looser than she should have been and always had time for a shag. Penelope had her eyes on him the entire time which was a little creepy to him and he could see the lust illuminating from them. She had a little too much to drink and he could see it in the way she was moving.

Kaylie saw Draco dancing with Penelope. She was a little more than upset, she had to admit she was definitely jealous. She snagged a drink from a girl walking by, it was a little less than half empty but she still drank it all. Penelope was extremely close to Draco, if their bodies were their lungs, they would have died by now. Kaylie saw Draco look towards her and she took the moment to pull the seventh year guy closer to her. She whispered something in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Draco saw Kaylie kiss the guy on his cheek and they way she was dancing with him was completely frustrating to watch.

"Draco, I'm really glad you came. Maybe I could go up to you're room tonight? " Penelope whispered seductively into his ear.

"I don't know about that. Maybe another time" Draco replied.

"Than one kiss to make my night Drakie?" she asked and he rolled his eyes and obliged.

He leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips. He parted away but he felt Penelope jump onto him, wrap her legs around his waist and press her lips onto his. He was too taken back and surprised to push away but she jumped off about 5 seconds later. He looked back and saw that Kaylie had disappeared. He heard the door out of the Hufflepuff common slam shut and Hermione, Ron and Harry running after Kaylie.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaylie couldn't believe it, he had just kissed Penelope Barclay in front of her like it was no big deal. She hated him, how could he just be so heartless, throwing it in her face like the way he did. She admitted that she was a little drunk and her emotions were all over the place but she couldn't help it, she never felt so upset in her life. Kaylie was on the Astronomy Tower. She didn't feel like explaining anything to Hermione, Ron and Harry which they'll figure out soon enough considering she stormed out right when Draco Malfoy had kissed Penelope.

She looked over the night sky as tears ran down her face.

"Kaylie?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Are you alright there?" Oliver asked walking to stand besides her and she wiped her tears off following a slight nod.

"Just like every party, one girl leaves in tears" Oliver joked.

"It's not a joke Oliver" Kaylie replied upset.

"Malfoy's an idiot Kaylie. If he can't appreciate someone like you, well I say forget about him" Oliver said.

"Was it really that obvious back there?" Kaylie asked.

"Well everyone is quite suspicious of you and Malfoy, but a few drinks makes people have crazy thoughts so I doubt they'd look into it" Oliver said in reassurance.

"I just really wanted to see him upset for once you know. Show him the hurt that I went through when it came to other girls and the secrets. And just like always, I end up getting it all thrown in my face by him" Kaylie said irritably.

"Kaylie no relationship is perfect. There's always going to be ex-girlfriends and other girls in the picture, you just happened to fall for the one with more ex-girlfriends than he can remember" Oliver responded.

"I didn't think it would hurt this bad though. I know me and Draco can never be together, so why can't I stop thinking about him?" Kaylie asked.

"Maybe because you're not suppose to forget about him. Maybe you're suppose to stop thinking about everything and the what ifs and just ask yourself what you want for once" Oliver started.

"If there was no GryffindorXSlytherin feud and no reputation to break, would you and Malfoy be together right now?" Oliver asked.

"That doesn't matters because no matter how I feel about him, no matter how he feels about me, it's not going strong enough to risk everything for" Kaylie said.

"But what if it is? How do you know if you don't try?" Oliver asked and Kaylie looked at him in amazement.

"Why couldn't I fall you Oliver? It was always so easy" Kaylie said looking at him with a smile.

"Because Malfoy kissed you first" Oliver joked with a wink.

"I'm really sorry, for everything with us before. You know it had nothing to do with you" Kaylie said and Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know" Oliver replied. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before walking down the Astronomy Tower.

Kaylie got back to her Dormitory and saw that Hermione was asleep already. She checked the time and saw that it midnight already. Hermione had a Charms exam tomorrow morning so Kaylie knew she couldn't risk staying up waiting for her even though she wanted to. Kaylie went straight to bed, but she couldn't really fall a sleep.

The next morning Kaylie went downstairs to breakfast early. She felt hideous. She washed off her smeared makeup and put her unwashed straightened hair into a half up half down hair due. She didn't care though, she felt utterly horrible in the inside.

"What are you eating for breakfast?" Harry asked seeing Kaylie holding a chocolate brownie in her hand.

"Ron eats peanut butter tuna and tomato sandwiches and you don't say anything" Kaylie said.

"Yeah but Ron is a pig and a brownie isn't breakfast" Harry said and Kaylie put it down back on the plate.

"I heard girls eat chocolate when their upset. I don't why since I feel pretty filthy right now" Kaylie responded drinking a glass of water to drown out the chocolate and sugar.

"Are you okay? From yesterday I mean" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kaylie replied.

"You ran out of the Hufflepuff common room pretty quickly, that doesn't sound like you were fine" Harry said.

"Harry it's nothing" Kaylie replied.

"I thought we made a promise to not keep secrets from each other?" he asked.

Harry was right. He was only concerned for Kaylie, Harry was the closest thing she had to a brother and she didn't want to lose that trust between them. She only hoped that Harry could understand.

"I like Draco Malfoy. I really like him, a lot actually" Kaylie slowly said.

"Draco? Draco Slytherin, arrogant, spoiled, and evil Malfoy?" Harry asked and Kaylie nodded.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since the first day we started third year in Hogwarts" Kaylie responded and Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"So that entire scene with you racing out of the party. It was because Draco and Penelope kissed wasn't it?" Harry asked and Kaylie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I was going to tell you Harry, honest. But then Malfoy and I broke up and I thought I wouldn't have to tell you anything if there wasn't anything to tell. Please don't be mad" Kaylie said.

"I don't like it, but who am I to tell you what you can and cannot feel. Just be careful with him okay" Harry said.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about it. Draco and I, we just can't be together" Kaylie said looking down to the floor.

"Say's who?" Harry asked.

"Say's everyone. Can you imagine what's going to happen if everyone finds out a Slytherin and Gryffindor are dating?" Kaylie said and Harry shrugged.

"People talk, who cares. It may be Hogswarts, but it's still a school. And I don't think anything can top the fact that I'm the possel-tongue boy who lived. Not everything is about you Kaylie" Harry said and they laughed.

"Just tell him how you feel" Harry said.

"Draco's THE Slytherin though, he won't put his reputation and name on the line, not for me at least" Kaylie said.

Kaylie finished off the rest of her exams and she prepared for her final week before summer vacation started. She decided to skip the Hufflepuff and RavenClaw house party, and she most definitely avoided the Slytherin house party. There was only one more party to go, but she didn't even feel like going to that party. Kaylie was wallowing, she just came out of her dorm when she had classes and to eat, and besides that she'd stay in her room. Harry and Oliver kept pressuring her to talk to Draco Malfoy, but she didn't really to talk to him, it was easier that way. Only a few more days to go and than she had three whole months to get over Draco and then coming back next year will be back to how things were last year.

"Kaylie, you have to come down for dinner" Hermione said.

"I told you I just want a simple ham and veggie baguette" Kaylie said folding some shorts and placing it into her luggage bag.

"Their serving steak and mash potatoes and so much more, it's like a feast. Come on" Ron said.

"I don't even like steak" Kaylie replied.

"Well we have three days until we leave and we want to have a fun and normal dinner, not one stuck in a room. Come on" Hermione said and Kaylie followed them downstairs to the Great Hall.

Kaylie sat down with the group and looked disgustedly as Ron savaged the entire steak in a couple of bites. Ron wasn't use to eating like this so she could imagine.

"Look, they have pasta salad and salmon, see isn't this better than some baguette?" Hermione asked.

"I guess" Kaylie replied.

"How about you make the best of the last few days here okay?" Harry asked and Kaylie nodded.

"hey Kaylie" she heard Oliver call after her.

"Hey Oliver" Kaylie said with a smile.

"I got you something. Here" He said handing her a wrapped box.

"You're the one graduating why are you giving me a present?" Kaylie asked.

"I just thought it'd make you feel better that's all" Oliver said.

She opened the box and saw it was a sweater. A custom Puddlemere sweater. She couldn't believe it, Puddlemere was Oliver's school why would he give something like this to her?

"I don't get it?" Kaylie asked.

"Just something to remember me by. Whenever you wear it, you're always going to think that I, Oliver Wood, was the one that got away" Oliver joked with a wink and Kaylie laughed.

"Thank you" Kaylie said and hugged him. They looked back and saw Draco looking at them hug. Oliver gestured over to Kaylie to talk to him so Kaylie took a breath and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco" Kaylie plainly said.

"Kaylie" Draco replied.

"Draco, I may be brutally humiliating myself right now but I honestly can care less. Being a Gryffindor means that I'm brave and I'm not afraid, so here I am, being brave and unafraid" Kaylie said looking around as everyone is staring at the couple.

"I like you, I like you a lot Draco. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't, and I was the one that told you we can't be together, but I'm willing to take that risk if it means I don't have to keep lying to myself. I want to be with you, and that's not going to change, but I'm not going to force you to put everything at risk for me. The only question is, are you're willing to yourself?" Kaylie asked.

Everyone was holding their breath to see what Draco would say. He just stood there in front of her shocked from her words. He couldn't believe she had just declared to Hogwarts that she liked him.

"Kaylie" Draco started. He could feel everyone's eyes on them anticipating what would happen next.

"I can't. I'm sorry" Draco whispered. Kaylie's heart dropped but she didn't want to act like it in front of him, in front of the Slytherins that were laughing at her confession.

"Okay" Kaylie merely uttered before turning around and walking back to her friends.

Draco looked at Kaylie's back for a moment and saw the other Slytherin's holding in their laugh. He looked back at Kaylie before taking a step forward toward her.

"Fuck it!" Draco said and he sprinted towards Kaylie, turned her around and pulled her to a kiss.

He could only imagined what everyone was thinking but at that moment he didn't care, kaylie was the one he wanted to be with and if anyone had a problem with it, well he didn't care.

"That has to be the most romantic thing I have ever seen" Hermione seen and she started a clapped which had everyone cheering for. No one really understood what had happened, but it was utterly magical to witness.


End file.
